Le dragon et l Elfe
by Zakuro-Qc
Summary: Celui qui engendrera notre chair sera récompensé. Une vieille traduction incomplète… personne n'y croira. Non? C'est parmi le peuple des elfes qu'Irelia a grandi avant de voir son monde s'écrouler et de devoir fuir le royaume un bébé sous le bras et la tête emplie d'idées de vengeances… Le monde, la plupart des personnages (et les images) ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. 1- Le pourquoi du comment

~Le peuple des elfes vis en marge des autres royaumes, isolé sur une ile d'une superficie de 377 962 km². Ils évitent au maximum les contacts avec les autres races, ne voyagent pas et ne commerçant qu'entre eux. (Ils acceptent tout de même les érudits.) Un peuple secret, encré dans de vieilles traditions désuètes et des lois absurdes. Divisé en trois clans perpétuellement en conflit, les elfes sont souvent en guerre.~

(2 ans plutôt)

\- Inapte, dit une voix parcheminée au ton sévère.

\- Pardon, risque une femme?

\- Votre fille est inapte au mariage.

\- L'accord est donc annulé, commence un homme froid...

\- Non, nous avons d'autres filles, propose un autre homme, Iris...

\- ... Est promise aux Brisetempête, coupe l'homme froid.

\- Alors, propose le père, Igritt... elle n'a aucun engagement.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, transféré-lui le contrat de fiançailles.

\- Bien, dit la voix parcheminée, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Et moi? Que va-t'il advenir de moi, dit une jeune femme? Qu'est-ce que tout ça implique et pourquoi je ne peux pas me marier avec Nathaniel? Je vous l'ai dit, je remplirai mon rôle, je l'aime.

\- Vous êtes inapte au mariage jeune fille, grommèle la voix parcheminée, l'amour n'a rien à voir en politique... et monsieur Froidepierre sera mieux sans vous. Pour ce qui est de votre avenir, se sera la foi, le sang ou l'attente... votre baptême est dans moins d'un mois, cela laisse assez de temps à votre famille de choisir ou vous irez.

\- Mais...

\- Disposez.

~Une petite explication s'impose. Dans la société elfique comme dans la plupart, les nobles se marient entre eux, pour les alliances politiques. Peu de temps avant le 18e anniversaire (le baptême) les jeunes sont évalués pour savoir quelle sorte de vie les attend, cinq voies s'ouvre alors devant les filles : le mariage (la voie de la famille), le couvent (la voie de la foi), la garde (la voie du sang), l'académie (la voie du savoir) ou la tour (la voie de l'attente). Par défauts les filles sont orienter vers la voie de la famille, la plus commune et si certaines choisissent la foi de plein gré, elles sont plus rare et cachent souvent de lourds secrets. Pour la voie du savoir elles sont triées sur le volet, seules les plus intelligentes et les plus curieuses (les plus douces aussi) sont admises à l'académie, où elles étudieront toutes leur vie durant pour aider le Grand Conseil dans leur choix. Il est dit que pour qu'elles puissent mieux se concentrées sur les connaissances, toutes ces femmes subissent une hystérectomie complète... mais entre nous, les conseillers les visite trop souvent pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'autre raison. Ces femmes devaient se spécialisé dans un domaine d'étude, avoir de grande connaissance générale, mais se spécialisé... donc souvent les recruteurs cherchaient de jeunes filles intelligentes avec des dons pour certains sujets. Si les hommes sont des soldats, des guerriers, des dirigeant et j'en passe (société patriarcale oblige) les femmes doivent aussi apprendre à se battre, être fortes et puissantes, mais restées dociles envers leur père puis leur mari. Celles qui montre trop d'aptitude à la guerre ou de résistance sont reprise par la garde et deviennent des protectrices pour les noble, les villes, villages, etc. La voie de l'attente est peut-être la pire, c'est femmes sont complètement laissé à elles même et celles qui n'ont pas la chance d'être noble et prise en charge sont souvent reniées et finissent prostitué ou pire, d'autre deviennent ermite et d'autre encore tienne des commerces ou on des emploies... cette voie est littéralement la voie en attendant de mourir. Ils ne peuvent pas les tuées, ils ne peuvent rien en faire et ils n'ont plus le droit de les exilées ou de les enfermées dans leur tours de la honte (sauf si elles enfreignent une règle), donc elles attendent.

Sigfrid et Imako Noirabysse ont eu neuf filles et un fils: Ivar, les jumelles Isa et Ivy, Iseult, Irelia, Iris, Inata, Igritt, puis les jumelles Ivène et Idèle... la petite Isa est morte de maladie avant ses 10 ans et Ivy est entrée à l'académie ce qui est presque pareil. Elles ont toutes un an de différance et les six plus âgées ont déjà «choisies» leur voie, dans quelques mois les dernières les suivront. Ivène et Idèle se dirigent vers la voie de la foi (contre leur gré). Ivar, Iseult, Iris, Inata et Igritt sont marié et ont des enfants, des mariages politique visant à réunir cinq grandes familles et la couronnes pour évité la guerre civile. Le pays ou ils se trouvent est divisé en provinces et les cinq plus grandes (sauf celle dirigée par le roi) sont dirigés par de grande familles : les Noirabysse, les Sombrefumée, les Brisestempête, les Froidepierre et les Douxsilence. Ivar est marié à une des filles du roi (Kira) et ils ont déjà un fils (Alex) et une fille en chemin (Misa). Iseult est mariée avec Marcus Sombrefumée et ils ont une fille (Maya). Iris est mariée avec Benjamin Brisetempête et ils ont un fils (Félix). Inata est mariée avec James Douxsilence et ils ont une fille (Ania). Enfin Igritt qui récupère le contrat d'Irelia avec Nathaniel Froidepierre et le contrat stipule qu'ils doivent avoir six enfants, cinq fils et une fille (Nash, Nyle, Nick, Noah, Navi et Nate). Dans ces cas de puissante magie sont apposé sur le couple au mariage pour s'assuré que tout se passe comme prévue, c'était aussi le cas pour Imako et Sigfrid (même si Ivène et Idèle n'étaient pas prévues).

Il y a trois grand clan elfique : le clan _Ithil_ (lune), le clan _Eryn_ (foret) et le clan _Sirion_ (rivière). Mais sur de petites îles autour de la principale, il y a souvent des clan ou des sous-clans comme le clan _Gîl_ (étoile) qui est rattaché au clan _Ithil_. Ces petits clans sont souvent livrer à eux même ou dépendent d'un plus grand. C'était le cas du clan d'Imako, la fille du chef du clan _Sant_ (jardin) qui a été donner en mariage à un noble du clan _Ithil_ pour assurer la protection du clan.~

Un seul mot et tout une vie s'écroule, se démantèle, se brise... Ô combien elle avait hâte de pouvoir vivre heureuse avec l'homme de ses rêves, de lui donner des enfants et de protéger son foyer, mais tout ça, cette utopie, anéantie avec un seul mot. Inapte. Elle ne savait même pas en quoi elle était inapte. Est-ce qu'elle est stérile, trop faible pour pouvoir protéger les siens ou impure? Est-ce que c'était à cause de son apparence, les longs cheveux corbeau trop abondant et ondulé, ses yeux violet... ses cicatrice dues aux dur entraînements ou encore son tatouage? Était-ce plutôt ses oreilles? Bien que pointues et de la bonne longueur, elle pointait vers le ciel au lieu du sol. Malformation plutôt rare et mal vu chez les nobles. Peut-être à cause de la nature de sa magie, de tous les éléments la foudre c'est rare? De par son sang elle devait hériter d'une magie liée à l'eau ou à la lumière. Est-ce sa personnalité? Ses parents n'ont jamais été là pour leur filles, entre les guerres de territoires et la ville à géré. Si bien qu'elles ont été élevées par des domestiques, des guerriers pour Irelia, des professeurs pour Ivy et ainsi de suites. Donc Irelia se comportait en guerrier, elle jurait, se battait et parlait de guerre là où elle n'aurait même pas dû écouter. Le couvent serait un vrai cauchemar pour elle, la garde la rendrai surement heureuse, pas de la même manière que Nathaniel l'aurait fait, mais elle serait heureuse... par contre, vivre au crochet de son père ou ses beaux-frères, être un boulet toute ça vie, elle pleurait déjà a cette idée. Durant longtemps les recruteurs de l'académie lui ont tournée autour, ce qui terrifiait ses parents, ils ne voulaient surtout pas que le contrat soit annulé (l'académie a priorité sur les fiançailles), puis voyant combien elle était têtu et avait les manières d'un marin, ils oublièrent l'idée... puis les recruteurs de la garde l'approchèrent et la tentèrent et si elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse elle aurait surement tout fait pour être acceptée et passé sont contrat à sa sœur. Mais le couvent ne la jamais approché, enfin si, une fois et elle les a retournée si vite que plus aucun religieux ne c'est formalisé qu'elle ne se présente pas aux offices. Elle est assise au milieu des membres de sa famille (parents, oncles, cousins, etc.) et ses futurs beaux-frères (avec leur père), il était là, complètement insensible au sujet : elle, son avenir sans lui, seule et couverte de honte. La voix de son grand-oncle la sortie de ses pensées.

~Le tatouage est une rite de passage pour les guerriers et certaines femmes méritantes. Celui d'Irelia est composé de ronces qui rampe sur son bras gauche du bout des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule. ~

\- Elle ira au couvent.

\- Non, dit son père ferme, à la garde.

\- Vous ni pensez pas, il n'y a pas au de Noirabysse à la garde depuis la grande Analia et elle ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, elle...

\- Elle pourrait changer de nom, proposa sa mère, c'est courant dans ces cas là.

\- Pas de garde.

\- Pas de couvent, répéta son père, les religieux la déteste et ils le l'accepterons pas... je sais j'ai vérifié.

Cette nouvelle choque tout le monde et ils se mettent à chuchoter entre eux. Un mouvement sur la gauche, monsieur Sombrefumée acquiesce à son fil qui se lève pour parler. «Je la prends.» Le silence lui répond, il continu.

\- Iseult, ma femme, n'a pas l'étoffe pour protéger ma maison seule, de l'aide serai bienvenue.

\- Soit, dit le vieil oncle, elle ira chez monsieur et madame Marcus Sombrefumée.

\- Attendez, dis un cousin, et Nathaniel? Il n'a pas le droit de la prendre lui, ils se connaissent déjà et...

\- Non, le coupe Nathaniel dédaigneux, je ne veux pas de ça chez moi... les sages m'en on débarrassé, je n'irai pas me la prendre comme boulet domestique. Elle est vulgaire, incline à la violence, têtu et...

\- Le sujet est clos, résonna la voix du patriarche coupant Nathaniel à son tour.

Irelia, elle, senti se qu'il lui restait de monde s'écroulé, ainsi tout ses mots doux était pour l'amadouée, la manipulée. Il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avais jamais aimé. Qu'elle avait été sotte de croire le contraire, maintenant, elle prendrait la voie de l'attente et appartiendrai à son beau-frère. Au moins pouvait-elle se consoler en se disant qu'elle ne vivrait ni dans un mensonge, ni dans un couvent.

(9 mois plutôt)

C'est la fête dans tout le pays, noble, paysan et touriste boivent et chante ensemble se qui n'arrive que rarement (une semaine par an), les sœurs Noirabysse (sept d'entre elles) y sont cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne se sont vues et elles fêtent autant sinon plus que les autres... les enfants sont avec les nounous, les maris sont à la cérémonie du festival (interdit aux femmes) et l'alcool est abondants. Il est de coutume de porter des masques en bois durant le festival pour que les esprits et autres démons puissent se joindre à eux sans problème, donc six jeunes femmes aux masques assortis boivent à une table au milieu d'étrangers. Iseult s'éloigne du groupe, pour un besoin pressant, comme on dit avec la bière, on en boit une... quand elle revient sur ses pas, un homme lui bloque le passage.

\- Poussez-vous, dit-elle la bouche pâteuse, je suis Iseult Sombrefumée, vous me devez le respect et vous êtes sur mon chemin.

\- Oui, c'est bien le but...

\- Pardon?

\- ...

\- Poussez-vous!

Mais il ne bouge pas et il ne parle pas, Iseult entreprend de le poussez elle-même, mais dans son état... d'un coup il la pousse contre le mur et l'y maintien, il remonte sa rode et déchire sa culotte et lui murmure de se laissé faire.

Irelia la retrouve une heure plus tard en pleur et les événements sont éloquents.

\- Iseult, qui t'a fait ça, que je le tu?

\- D... D, bégaie-t'elle sous le choc, Drear.

\- Je vais aller le tuer, il va regretter d'être né.

\- Reste, ne me laisse pas seule.

(8 mois plutôt)

Irelia était entrain de faire sa ronde sur les terres de Marcus, quand une puissante magie l'a plaqué au sol. Elle fut bâillonnée et attachée.

\- Bonjour Madame Sombrefumée, dit son agresseur, je viens vérifier que notre dernière rencontre à porté ses fruits. Voyez-vous madame, si mon sort pour détecter les grossesses est négatif, je devrais vous prendre de nouveau et il en sera ainsi chaque mois jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez un enfant... tien, négatif, décevant. Madame, voulez-vous dire quelque chose avant que l'on ne commence?

Il lui retira le baillon.

\- Va au diable Drear, je te tuerai un jour sale fils de pute.

\- Vous êtes drôle Madame, rien d'autre?

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi veux-tu un mioche comme ça, t'es trop moche pour avoir une femme, paie toi une pute laisse moi tranquille putain?

\- Il me faut un enfant elfe et votre famille est plutôt puissante. Maintenant...

Irelia retourna chez elle quand il la relâcha, la rage au ventre et de la terreur dans le cœur. Iseult la vit et comprit tout de suite qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, elle la prit donc appart pour lui parlé.

\- Lili ça va?

\- Non, Drear est revenu, il veut que tu lui donne un enfant et il m'a prise pour toi. Je... je vais le tuer, il... il...

\- Respire Lili, raconte moi tout.

Après le récit Iseult était blême, livide. Sa grossesse pouvait passer pour légitime et quand l'homme reviendrai elle lui dira que l'enfant était mort ou le lui donnera et dira a son mari qu'il a été enlevé... mais pour Irelia, elle qui n'avait pas de mari se serai la Tour a vie et son enfant irais à l'orphelinat ou serai noyer. Probablement noyer. Pourquoi sa sœur n'avait-elle pas de chance?

(5 mois plutôt)

La grossesse est visible, elle ne peut plus la cachée et Marcus a conclu que c'était son enfant. Parce que oui, il va voir Irelia quand Iseult est indisponible (personne ne sais même pas Iseult) et la pauvre n'a pas le droit de le lui refusé puisqu'elle lui appartient corps et âme. Marcus a donc acheter le silence des domestique et il compte faire passer les enfants comme des jumeaux... une chance que dans sa clairvoyance il a réussis à mettre les deux sœurs enceinte en même temps. Iseult est persuadée qu'il fait ça pour aider sa sœur, qu'il le fait par gentillesse et amour... bref elle est aveugle et ne vois que ce qu'il veut qu'elle voir. Drear était revenu le mois suivant comme promis et avait été content de la trouvé enceinte. Elle lui avait craché dessus et frappé, il l'avait assommé en retour et était parti. Maintenant elle attendait, elle attendant que son enfant meure et qu'il revienne le chercher pour le tuer ou mourir.

(1 mois plutôt)

Le domaine était attaqué, des mercenaires, Irelia et Iseult se battaient malgré leur ventre et Marcus avait été mit hors d'état de nuire depuis longtemps (la colone brisée), la plupart des domestique était mort et Maya la fille de Marcus et Iseult était introuvable. L'un d'entre eux, leur chef, arriva avec la petite sous le bras. Elles étaient blessées et fatiguées, mais en mesure de négocier.

\- Je veux le grimoire d'Analia, ordonna-t'il inflexible, ou je vous tu toutes.

\- Il est à l'Académie, commenca Iseult, il...

\- Vous en avez une copie je le sais. Donnez le moi et je vous rends votre mioche.

\- Irelia, dit-elle avec un regard entendu, va le cherché et tien le au chaud pour moi on lui donnera quand il me rendra Maya.

Irelia, entra dans le manoir, pour récupéré le livre et en ressorti 15 minutes plus tard.

\- Voila, dit-elle en montrant le trésor et en le jetant au feu, au chaud comme tu le voulais.

\- Merci, enchaina Iseult, maintenant monsieur Ducon foutez nous la paix.

Mais l'homme en colère n'était pas de cet avis, il tua la petite et enfonça sa dague dans les côtes d'Iseult et parti avec ses hommes. Disant à Irelia qu'elle avait un mois pour lui en procuré un autre, sinon elle y passerait aussi.

\- Lili! Le bébé, le bébé arrive!


	2. 2- Rencontre mouvementée

(Aujourd'hui)(pvd Irelia)

Voila un mois que j'ai fui mon pays, une fois les braises éteintes, j'ai pris le fils de ma sœur et laisser mon beau-frère dans les ruines de son domaine pour qu'il y meure. Je suis maintenant à Flore, il fait nuit et j'ai établis mon campement au bord d'une route de campagne. Un bruit non loin me fait sursauter et je me prépare à me défendre.

\- Je peux partager la chaleur de votre feu, demanda une voix masculine? Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions et le froid de septembre est vif.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, dis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Je n'aurais rien à y gagner... madame?

\- Irelia et vous?

\- Luxus. Tu n'es pas seule, demanda-t'il désignant le petit, il a un nom? Où est sa mère?

\- Non. Morte... comment...

\- Comment j'ai su, tu es enceinte et sauf erreur, c'est impossible que tu ais déjà un enfant si jeune dans ces conditions.

\- ...Tu veux en parler?

\- Non.

\- Et le père?

\- Mourant.

\- Pourquoi, n'es-tu pas avec lui alors.

\- Je... merde, il arrive.

\- Ton mari?

\- Non, le mioche. Il... AH! Putain ça fait mal.

\- Viens avec moi, tu peux marcher? Il y a une guérisseuse pas loin.

\- Oui.

Luxus prend le petit d'un bras et me soutien de l'autre, je jette de l'eau sur le feu et prend mon sac. Il me conduit à une chaumière avec une pancarte attestant qu'il y avait là la meilleur guérisseuse de la région... il me fait entrer et demande de l'aide. Il dit que je suis sa femme et que le bébé arrive.

Je me réveille dans un lit, je suis confuse et j'ai mal partout, pire qu'après un bon combat. Des voix me parviennent en même temps que les souvenirs. Le petit, la douleur et la peur.

\- Vous n'êtes surement pas le père des deux, dit une voix de femme, elle n'est pas la mère de l'autre. Et peut-être même pas de celui là.

\- De quoi vous parlez, répondit Luxus, c'est son fils vous l'avez... sorti vous-même.

\- Il y a des traces de blessures, a peine visible, indétectable pour qui n'en chercherai pas. Je pencherai pour un viol, alors êtes-vous vraiment le père d'un des deux enfants?

\- Un viol?

\- Drear, dis-je la voix rauque d'avoir crier.

\- Oui?

\- C'est Drear qui nous a violées... le père des enfants... personne doit savoir...

\- Bien sûr mon petit, dit la vielle guérisseuse, maintenant dors.

Obéissant je me rendors pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard, Luxus somnole à mon chevet et la gérisseuse s'affaire dans la pièce. Ma bouche est pâteuse et ma voix est faible.

\- Le mioche...

\- Un garçon, répond Luxus, il est en bonne santé.

\- Merde, pas de chance.

\- Ne dit pas ça, dit-il avec le ton sévère, c'est ton fils malgré tout.

\- C'est un Drear.

\- Tout les Drear ne son pas mauvais

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

\- Mon grand-père est un homme bon.

\- ...

\- D'accord mon père est mauvais et je suis pas mieux, mais grand-père est bon. Il pourrait même t'aider à retrouver celui qui t'as fais ça. Il doit connaitre tout nos parents même les plus éloigné.

\- T'es un Drear?

\- Oui... Tu connais son prénom?

\- Non, mais je sais qu'il était de Flore. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Il me recherche surement aussi, mais je refuse d'attendre qu'il vienne. Je veux le trouver et le pendre avec ses propres boyaux.

\- Je peux t'aider, dit Luxus déterminer, en attendant, je suis le père des ces jumeaux qui sont née en ce beau jour du 10 octobre.

\- Futé, souri la vielle, bien j'attendrai un mois avant de signalé la naissance... et je garderai le silence ainsi il ne vous retrouvera pas. Ils ont des noms ses petits?

\- Farkas et Vilkas... c'était les noms de mes ancêtres, des jumeaux et des héros dans mon pays.

\- Bien, dit Luxus, Farkas et Vilkas Drear, fils de Luxus Drear et Irelia...

\- Juste Irelia, dis-je, je ne veux plus jamais utiliser mon nom.

\- Irelia Drear donc, dit la guérisseuse avec le sourire.

\- Pardon? Je ne veux pas porter le même nom que lui, c'est hors de question!

\- Réfléchi jeune fille, ça va brouiller les pistes. Il ne se doutera pas que tu as prix son nom.

\- Tss...

\- Bien, dit-il, alors il faut faire ça dans les règles, dès que tu pourras marcher nous irons chez un prêtre et plus tard nous divorcerons... cela brouillera les pistes.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais faire venir un ami il vous mariera et différera la date pour que cela fasse plusieurs mois. Il gardera le secret aussi.

\- Tout est déjà décider alors. Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?

\- Non Irelia, dit le dragon slayer, laisse-moi t'aider.

Le jour suivant je suis marier depuis six mois et je serai mère dans un mois... nous mettons en place une histoire et décidons de partir après la «naissance» soit le 15 octobre. «Inapte au mariage hein, penses-je, prenez ça putain de sages.»

(Octobre)(pvd Irelia)

Luxus m'a apprit qu'il était bannis de sa guilde et qu'il errait de puis un bon moment déjà, il ma tout raconté, moi je lui ai également tout dit, mon histoire, mes problèmes, tout... Il dit que le voyage vers Magnolia sera long et que l'ont devra traverser un grand désert. Bien, je n'ai jamais vue de désert. Je suis peut-être encore trop naïve, mais plus le temps passe moins le divorce ne me tente, une fois que j'aurai parlé à Macarof et vengé ma famille, je resterai bien avec Luxus pour le reste de mes jours... mais pour ça il doit le vouloir aussi.

Le voyage se passe bien, plus que deux jours de marche et nous y serons, Luxus a décidé que nous nous installerons près de la guilde, même s'il en est banni, il ne l'est pas de la ville. Nous nous rapprochons, beaucoup, un soir je l'ai embrassé en plaisantant comme quoi je n'avais pas eu mon baiser de mariée et il me la rendu, l'approfondissant et nous nous sommes séparé à bout de souffle. Depuis nous dormons collés toutes les nuits et lui non plus ne pense plus au divorce. Se soir nous dormons au bord d'un oasis, dans une petite maison en ruines de deux pièces avec le toit éventré. Se soir je vais me donner à mon mari, j'en ai envi et lui aussi je crois. J'y pense depuis un moment et ce soir je saute le pas. J'ai mis les enfants au lit dans la pièce d'a coté et me suis assuré qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Puis je le rejoins, il est assis en tailleur par terre et regarde les étoiles, je vais vers lui et m'assois à califourchon sur ses cuisses... il me regarde intrigué.

\- Lili, que fais-tu?

\- Shh, laisse toi faire veux-tu.

Puis je l'embrasse, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son épaule en appuis. Il met les mains sur ma taille et demande l'accès à ma bouche, je le laisse entrer sans hésité et commence à déboutonné sa chemise. Il s'interrompt.

\- Lili?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne le veux pas.

\- Non, j'en ai envie, mais...

\- Luxus, le coupais-je, je t'aime...

\- Lili, je t'aime aussi.

À ses mots, mon corps entier s'enflamme. Luxus retire mon haut et sème des baisés sur mon coup, de la ou je suis-je sens très bien la bosse plutôt conséquente sous moi. Je suis interrompue par Luxus me retirant mon soutien-gorge, il prend un des mes sein en main et continue de m'embrasser. Il fini par m'allongée sur le dos et retire les vêtements restant, ses gestes sont doux et ses yeux voilé de luxure, les miens aussi... tout mon corps brule et s'impatiente. Il se glisse entre mes jambes et fait courir ses doigts sur mes côtes les rapprochant toujours plus de mon intimité. Il y glisse un premier doigt et mon souffle se coupe, Luxus bouge un peu avant d'en ajouté un deuxième puis un troisième, moi je n'en peux plus, je le veux en moi, maintenant. Je murmure entre deux gémissements.

\- Luxus...

\- Shh, laisse toi faire veux-tu.

Sur ce il retire ses doigts et je ressens immédiatement le vide qu'il laisse, je grogne et il rit. Mais le vide est aussitôt comblé et un petit cri m'échappe. Luxus lâche un râle rauque et s'immobilise.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je veux te faire mienne.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu le fasses...

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il commence à bouger, doucement au début, puis n'y tenant plus il accélère, se fait plus brutal, plus rapide. Il grogne et je gémis, je sens la chaleur monté encore et encore et quand elle explose, mon corps entier se raidit, se fige, mon souffle se coupe et mes yeux se ferment. Luxus me suis pas longtemps après et se laisse tombé à coté de moi, je me réfugie dans ses bras, nous sommes en sueur, essoufflés et fatigués. Nous nous endormons lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Au milieu de la journée le lendemain, Luxus s'arrête soudainement regarde l'horizon, puis se retourne vers moi et commence à dénoué l'écharpe qui lui permet de porté Farkas (l'ainé) sur son dos, il a l'air anxieux.

\- Viens je vais t'aider à noué l'écharpe, tu vas aller à Magnolia et m'attendre chez Fairy Tail. Je te rejoins quelques jours plus tard.

\- Ça va, demandais-je?

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois que mon grand-père est en danger.

\- Alors, va vite, ne t'en fait pas je vais me débrouiller. Aide-le et rejoins-moi en ville.

\- Quelques jours je te le promets. Je t'aime Lili.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lux.

Dans un éclair il disparait et je continu le chemin «seule» Vilkas endormis dans mon dos et Farkas gigotant sur ma poitrine.

Le chemin c'est fait sans embuche, le soir même je tombais sur une gare et prenais le train pour Magnolia. Nous avons dormis dans le train et le lendemain nous étions arrivés. J'ai demandé mon chemin en ville et me suis rendue au bâtiment de la guilde, c'est immense. J'entre et me rend au bar.

\- Vous désirez, me demande la serveuse aux cheveux mauves?

\- Voir Macarof, s'il-vous-plais.

\- Je suis désolée, mais il est sur l'île Tenro pour l'examen des classes S.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, je peux l'attendre ici, vous avez des chambres?

\- Euh, dit un homme en manteau blanc avec un pendentif en forme de S géant, et vous êtes qui?

\- Irelia Drear, répondais-je sans réfléchir.

\- Drear?

\- Oui, un problème?

\- Vous êtes une parente du maitre?

\- Le maitre? Macarof? Donc le grand-père de Luxus...

\- Euh, oui. Vous le connaissez, Luxus je veux dire?

\- Oui, il m'a dit de l'attendre ici, que vous me protégerez.

\- Et pourquoi, demanda un homme avec une pipe, pourquoi vous êtes là tous les trois, pourquoi on vous protégerait et pourquoi vous l'attendez ici, il a été banni?

\- Nous devons voir Macarof, puis trouver une maison en ville et des emplois. Il dit qu'il veut vivre près de sa famille et que même dans ces conditions je serai plus en sécurité ici avec vous.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi Luxus veut que vous soyez en sécurité et pourquoi vous voulez voir le vieux.

\- Wakaba, dit l'homme au S, t'as vus les petits, ils sont blond comme les blés, comme leur père c'est ça?

\- Oui, je suis la femme de Luxus et ce sont ses fils.

C'est drôle comme les mots peuvent vider l'air d'une pièce, toute la guilde me regarde comme ci j'étais folle et les petits commence à s'agités. Cela brise l'enchantement et les autres retournent à leurs affaires. L'homme au S tend les bras et dit :

\- Ils doivent avoir faim et tu dois être fatiguée, assis-toi et mange, on va s'occuper d'eux.

\- Laisse moi en prendre un, renchéri Wakaba, Macao et moi on peut les faire manger.

\- Euh, merci.

\- L'ile Tenro, dit quelqu'un en entrant à bout de souffle! Elle a disparue! Et nos mages avec elle!


	3. 3- Retrouvailles générales

(7 ans plus tard)(pdv Irelia)

L'ile à finie par refaire surface, après sept ans, les petits on bien grandi, blond comme Luxus (c'est une chance) les cheveux en épis, Farkas à les yeux bleu et Vilkas les yeux orange mais sinon il se ressemble beaucoup. On a été accepté à la guilde quand les recherches on cessées et on s'est installé chez Macarof. Je travail à la guilde comme cuisinière et les enfants y passe le plus clair de leur temps. J'ai abandonné ma quête de vengeance. Mes sœurs Ivène et Idèle m'ont rejointes un an après mon arrivé (elles se sont enfuie) et on fini par se marrier et avoir des enfants, ça n'a pas été de tout repos, mais Ivène est avec Jet et ont deux fils Renji et Yûji. Idèle, elle est avec Droy et ils ont deux filles, Mia et Ami. Comme toujours depuis que je suis à la guilde, je porte une robe légère, elle m'arrive à mi-cuisse avec le dos nu, s'attache au niveau du coup comme un bikini et la jupe est plissée. Le tissu est léger et doux de couleur (blanc pour aujourd'hui) avec les détails dorés et un tout le tour du ventre (devant et derrière, comme un corset) est dans une autre couleur (or). Avec ça je porte des bas auto-fixant assortis à la robe et des brassards en tissus (assortis également) qui me cache les avants bras avec un trou pour le pouce, sans oublier mes bottes hautes à talon... Macao et Roméo parle dans un coin, mais sinon la guilde est vide aujourd'hui tout le monde étant parti sur l'ile pour voir s'ils sont encore vivant. Moi, je suis sure que oui, que Luxus va passer la porte et me sourire comme si de rien n'était, je le sens au fond de moi. Il y a du fracas dans la salle, ce qui est de plus en plus rare. Je vais donc voir et en reste sans voix, ils sont là, _il_ est là. Les petits relèvent la tête de leurs dessins et quand ils le voient, se lève comme un seul homme et courent vers lui en criant «Papa» (ils ont vu des photos de lui). Encore un mot avec le pouvoir de rendre silencieuse un foule, celui-ci par contre peu aussi faire s'exorbité les yeux. Tout le monde le sait maintenant, mais être devant le fait accompli c'est différent. Luxus s'accroupie et les serre dans ses bras. Macarof en a le menton qui tombe. Je m'approche et Luxus se relève.

\- Tu es en retard Lux.

\- Je sais Lili, tu m'en veux?

\- Tu devras te faire pardonner...

\- Oh, mais j'en ai bien l'intention, dit-il en me collant à lui et en m'embrassant.

Les discutions on reprit autour de nous, les retrouvailles et les explications. Nous sommes comme dans une bulle tout les quatre, dans les bras les uns des autres et les yeux humides. Luxus nous entraine dehors, (vu qu'il n'est plus dans la guilde il s'y sens mal) pour que je lui raconte les grandes lignes.

\- Nous allons devoir trouvé une maison et je vais chercher un emploie stable et...

\- Non, dit un homme derrière moi, vous allez tous vivre chez moi!

\- Grand-père?

\- C'est ta femme? Ce sont tes fils?

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- Vous vivez déjà chez moi non?

\- Oui, dis-je encore.

\- Alors voila, la maison est trop grande pour moi seul et les petits y sont habitué. Donc vous restez.

\- Merci.

\- Merci.

\- Maman, demanda Vilkas, c'est qui?

\- Le grand-père de papa, c'est à lui la maison.

\- Alors, dit Farkas, on va devoir partir?

\- Bien sur que non mon grand, dit Macarof. On va tous vivre ensemble.

\- Grand-père, tu n'es pas obliger, après ce que j'ai fait...

\- Sottise, le coupe le vieux, t'as fait une erreur et puis après? T'es encore de la famille.

\- En parlant de famille, dis-je, il va leurs falloir un prof, ils ont hérité leur magie de Macarof et j'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche.

\- Pas de magie de foudre donc?

\- Nop.

\- Je suis content qu'ils n'aient pas hérité de leur père, dit Luxus.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je.

Macarof nous regarde amuser et emmène les enfants manger du gâteau (malgré mes protestations) pour nous laissé seuls.

\- Personne ne sait, me demande-t'il?

\- Et personne ne saura, durant ces sept années j'ai bien réfléchi, je ne veux pas remuer ciel et terre pour lui, s'il se pointe je le tuerais avant qu'il ne parle à qui que ce soit, mais je ne le chercherais pas.

\- Tu es sure?

\- Oui, je ne veux pas que se putain de con gâche la vie de mes fils en plus, je veux être heureuse. Je veux que tu sois heureux et que les enfants le soit aussi.

\- Lili, tu as un doute?

\- Ils ont la même magie que ton grand-père... ce qui réduit les choix. Tu es enfant unique, mais si tu as des oncles et des cousins

\- Non mon père est aussi enfant unique.

\- Si Macarof a des frères et soeurs et qu'ils on eu des fils.

\- Non enfant unique lui aussi. Peut-être que Yuri avait des frères et sœurs lui. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il faut chercher si loin. Mon père est obsédé par la puissance.

\- Donc c'est lui qui...

\- J'imagine.

\- Bordel, ça complique tout. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi. C'était pas des grossesses accidentelles, il nous à violées dans ce but précis et je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- T'as pas changée.

\- Toi non plus et maintenant que je suis la plus vieille tu dois m'obéir.

\- Dans tes rêve, tu m'as dépassé que de deux ans et de toute façon, c'est pas ma date de naissance qui a changer si?

Je grogne et il rit.

Plus tard quand les enfants et le vieux dorment, que nous nous retrouvons seuls, je vais prendre une douche pendant que Luxus se met au lit pour lire. Quand je reviens dans la chambre seulement vêtue de ma serviette, mon mari dort à demi-nu, couché sur le dos et le livre sur la poitrine. Je le prends et le pose sur le meuble le plus près, puis pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je fouille un peu dans mes tiroirs à la recherche de mon foulard en soie. Je mets enfin la main sur le long morceau de tissu bleu et m'approche du lit, je noue d'abord un coté au poignet gauche de Luxus, puis le passe autour des barreaux en bois du lit... s'il croie qu'il pourra dormir après sept ans loin de moi... il doit encore se faire pardonner non? J'attache donc le deuxième poignet et lui retire son bas, le voir nu après cette longue absence allume immédiatement un brasier en moi. Je me penche pour l'embrassé (rien), je caresse sa virilité (toujours rien), je lui donne une petit claque sur la cuisse (rien), je répète, mais sur la joue ce qui à pour effet de le réveillé (enfin), il me regarde les yeux plein de questions. Je laisse alors tomber la serviette et grimpe sur lui pour l'embrassé plus profondément. Il est maintenant bien réveillé et tire un peu sur le lien, mais je lui change les idées en prenant en main son membre.

\- Lili, dit-il la voix lourde, les enfants...

\- Ils ont le sommeil très lourd.

\- Le vieux...

\- S'il dort aussi dur que toi... il ne se réveillerait même pas si on le faisait dans la même pièce.

\- Détache-moi.

\- Et gâché le plaisir?

Il grogne et je ris, bon sang qu'il ma manqué. Vu que ce n'est pas la patience qui l'étouffe, je ne le fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Je m'empale littéralement sur lui et commence tout de suite à bouger. Ses yeux se voilent de luxure et sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement pour qu'il grogne, geigne et glapisse suivant les mouvements que je fais. Mon excitation monte en flèche, tout le plaisir que je lis sur son visage, il ne le doit qu'a moi, j'en suis entièrement responsable. C'est grisant. Il tire plus fort sur le lien mais cette soie ne se déchire pas comme ça.

\- Détache-moi.

\- Tu sais mon amour, dis-je difficilement, je l'ai acheté spécialement pour ça. Le tissu va résister, même avec toute ta force.

Il grogne de nouveau et tire plus fort. Le lit craque et le barreau se casse libérant ses bras. Toujours les poignets attachés ensemble, il prend mes seins à pleines mains et je renverse la tête. J'aurais dû y penser, le bois ce n'est pas à toute épreuve. J'enchaine les mouvements lent et rapide son visage se crispe de plaisir, le mien aussi. La délivrance se rapproche et je serre les dents pour ne pas crier. L'orgasme est bon, en particulier après sept ans d'abstinence. Je continue de bouger jusqu'à ce que Luxus se relache dans un long râle, puis lui détache les mains. Ni une, ni deux il me fait basculer sur le lit, sur le ventre et me prend le foulard. Me met les bras dans le dos, les plis et m'attache les avant-bras ensemble, puis il glisse des oreillers sous mes hanches pour me les relevées.

(pdv Luxus)

\- Lux?

\- Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça? Ne bouge pas.

Elle est là couchée sur le ventre, la croupe offerte... normalement je ne fais pas dans ces jeux là, mais juste la voir comme ça est un appel à la luxure. Mon désir se réveil (même s'il ne dormait pas) et m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Je me positionne derrière elle et fait glissé un ongle le long de sa colonne, se qui la fait gémir doucement, je recommence plusieurs fois et quand elle s'y attend le moins la pénètre d'un coup. Elle pousse un son étranglé et mord les draps pour ne pas crier. Je me penche pour lui mordre légèrement l'épaule puis y laisse un suçons incapable de m'empêcher de laissé ma marque (ça la fait rire). En me relevant je m'agrippe à ses hanches et commence mes va et viens, mes mouvements sont brutaux et rapide. Je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps tous ça m'existe trop, je ne pourrai pas me contenir. Elle halète et gémis sur le lit, serre les poings et se ressert autour de moi, elle non plus ne pourra pas tenir longtemps. Je glisse ma main sous elle et continuant de la pilonner pour atteindre son bourgeons de chair et y envoyer des petits éclairs. Le résultat est immédiat, elle se cambre et un cri meure dans sa gorge, elle devient si serrée que ça en est douloureux. Des étoiles danse devant mes yeux quand je la suis dans l'orgasme, elle est encore parcourue de spasme de plaisir quand je m'effondre presque sur elle. Je reprends mon souffle puis me redresse et la détache. Je m'allonge à coté d'elle pour dormir, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir dis sont dernier mot.

(pvd Irelia)

Mon corps entier est mou, mais je réussis à me hissé sur sa poitrine pour l'embrassé à pleine bouche.

\- T'es fou tu sais, ris-je après le baisé?

\- Et toi?

\- Je t'aime Lux.

\- Moi aussi Lili. Je me suis fait pardonner?

\- Pas complètement...

\- T'en veux plus, ça peut ce faire? Lili? Ça va? Tu pleurs?

\- Ça fait sept putains d'année pour moi Lux, dis-je en retenant mes larmes. Tu m'as manqué. Je ressentais ton absence chaque minutes, je voyais les autres couples se formé et se marier et j'étais seule. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'avais besoin de toi, j'ai fait une dépression pendant un an c'est Bisca qui à prit les petits, je n'arrivais même plus à bouger seule. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle que l'ile avait disparue et qu'on m'a confirmé que tu y étais... je suis devenue catatonique. Pendant un an je n'ai pas dis un mot, j'étais complètement déconnectée. La guilde à dû s'occupé de moi, ils m'ont nourrie, lavée, habillé et j'en passe... j'ai une énorme dette envers eux. Quand je suis enfin sortie de cet état j'ai dû me montré forte pour les petits et pour aider. La guilde commençait à avoir des problèmes et je l'ai protégé de mon mieux, mais ici ce n'est pas comme d'où je viens, rien n'est pareil et j'ai perdu trop de terrain à suivre des règles étrangères. Puis la guilde est tombée trop bas pour que je puisse la relevée seule, sans les mages les plus puissants. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais je... je...

\- Je suis là maintenant chérie et je ne partirais plus, promis. Tu n'as plus à être seule ou à prendre sur toi. Tu n'as plus à tenir la guilde à bout de bras. Comme tu le dit ici c'est différent, la responsabilité de protégé ta maison n'est pas à toi seule, elle est à toute la guilde, Fairy Tail protège les siens...

\- J'ai tellement eu peur, dis-je en pleurant pour de bon. J'étais paniquée et complètement dépassée et perdue. Je devais sortir la guilde du trou, sans participer aux jeux pour éviter d'être vue par l'autre con. Quand mes sœurs se sont enfuie, ça a fait scandale et j'ai dû accuser le coup et calmé les vieux sages. Ça aussi, ça a fait scandale, d'après les rapports j'étais morte avec mon propriétaire et ce n'est pas le cas... Mon père est venu ici, tu te rends compte? Il est venu avec un sage pour me ramener dans une tour. J'ai dû me battre pour qu'ils me laissent vivre ici. J'en suis venue à demander officiellement la citoyenneté pour moi et mes sœurs, j'ai dû demander la protection officielle de roi. Elles se sont mariées presque par obligation pour échapper au couvent et on a eu un espion qui nous surveillant en permanence. Il a d'ailleurs aidé Twillight Ogre à nous prendre notre bâtiment, ils m'ont blessée et j'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre. Mon père devait se dire que si je perdais tout ici je lui appartiendrais de nouveau. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, une fois mariées mes sœurs n'était plus un problème et il ne convoite pas leur magie, mais la mienne... un homme l'a payé pour le laisser me monter et avoir un enfant, le roi à dû intervenir. Sigfrid viens encore passer quelque jours par année ici pour voir mon progrès et tenter de me récupéré. Chaque jour était un combat à tel point que ma magie est devenue hors de contrôle, j'ai dû être suivie par Poly.

\- Oh chérie, tu as vécue l'enfer pendant que je dormais. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien... J'ai juste l'impression que ce n'est qu'une illusion, que tu vas disparaitre et j'en suis terrifiée Lux.

\- Non Lili, dit-il en me serrant fort, je suis bien là et je vais rester.

Mon récit est décousu, mais Luxus a l'air d'avoir compris. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis la mort d'Isa. Depuis que le guerrier qui m'a élever m'a dit que tout ce que mes ennemis attendaient c'était voir ma faiblesse pour frapper fort. Luxus l'a compris, il sait exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse, caresse mon dos et mes épaules. On a refait l'amour après ça,mais c'était plus doux, plus tendre.


	4. 4- Pari tenu

La «routine» s'est installée, Luxus à été réintégré et les missions on reprises, même si elles sont plus rares à cause de notre statu actuel. J'ai appris à connaitre le reste de la guilde et tout va bien. Il y a bien eu ce petit problème avec la clé du ciel étoilé, mais tout est régler. La guilde est maintenant bien agitée et les bastons éclatent toutes les heures. Je suis en cuisine et Mirajane m'aide avant le coup de feu du soir.

\- Irelia? Tu m'écoute?

\- Désolée.

\- Je disais que c'est triste tout ces couples qui se tourne autour sans se former tu trouve pas?

\- Oui, on doit préparer l'héritage de la guilde.

\- Tu parle comme les nobles...

\- Quoi, me rattrapes-je, tu ne veux pas plein d'enfants qui courent partout toi?

\- Je veux surtout des mariages.

\- C'est tout, ça je peux vite t'arranger ça.

\- Comment?

\- Dans deux semaines, cinq... non six couples se seront formé... par contre pour le mariage je peux rien faire.

\- Vraiment, dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux?

\- Vraiment.

\- Bien, six couples d'ici deux semaines... qu'est-ce qu'on pari? Ah! je sais la perdante... devra un gage à la gagnante!

\- Marché conclu.

\- Marché conclu. Alors, c'est qui?

\- Tu le sauras bientôt, je dois voir le vieux, je reviens.

Sur ce je me rends dans le bureau de maitre. J'ouvre la porte brusquement et le maitre sursaute (il a encore de la bave sur le menton) et attaque en entrant.

\- Grand-père, vous pouvez me rendre un service?

\- Quoi? Qui? Comment?

\- J'ai une fausse mission à faire accomplir à certains membres.

\- Hein? Explique moi tout, parce que là je comprends pas.

\- J'ai fait un pari avec Mira, je vais faire des groupes de deux, une douzaine peut-être plus. Je trouverai une histoire plus tard, mais vous devez approuver cette mission.

\- Continu.

\- Se sera des groupes de deux, pas plus et ils devront aller à un endroit précis pour enterrer un talisman, mais l'important c'est pas vraiment la mission c'est les groupes.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je vais faire certains groupes au hasard, mais les autres deviendront plus que de simples groupes...

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, si Mira y est mêlée c'est qu'elle veut former des couples.

\- Oui et j'ai pu remarquer certaine chose depuis que vous êtes revenus et je suis sûre de moi.

\- Je te crois... et le talisman.

\- Oh une tradition de chez moi pour qu'un couple dure longtemps, c'est pas populaire chez les nobles, mais on apprend à les faire dans les couvent et mes sœur le peuvent.

\- Pour les autres groupes?

\- Des faux? Ou peut-être d'autre sorte de talisman, de chance ou de protection Idèle pourra trouver mieux que moi.

\- Et qui te dit que les couples se seront formés en revenant?

\- J'ai une botte secrète.

\- Bien, va l'annoncé.

\- On doit préparer les talismans avant.

\- Déjà fait, dit Idèle en entrant avec sa jumelle, des talismans traditionnels de chance, d'amour et de protection avec un petit plus...

\- Tenez Macarof, dit Ivène, c'est un talisman de santé. On a préparé ta botte secrète aussi.

\- Merci.

\- Comment?

\- On en garde toujours une réserve au cas où et pour le reste, dis Idèle, on y travaille depuis un moment maintenant.

\- On attendait juste une occasion, continua Ivène.

Elles me sourient en me donnant une boîte je l'ouvre et il y a toutes les sorte de talisman : rouge pour l'amour, vert pour la chance, jaune pour la santé, violet pour la richesse, rose pour les rencontres, etc. J'en prends quatre verts, quatre bleus et huit rouges.

\- Je m'occupe de trouver où les envoyer, dit Macarof.

\- Alors, dis-je, je m'occupe du paiement et des groupes... et de l'histoire.

\- Non, je me charge de l'histoire, coupa le maitre.

Je sors avec mes sœurs pendant que le maitre se penche sur une carte du royaume. Pour le paiement, c'est simple mon père m'a envoyer une boîte pleine de breloque (pour me soudoyer), elles valent environ 150 000 à 200 000 milles joyeux chacune, j'avais prévu en faire don à la guilde de toute façon. Je me rends dans la salle principale et grimpe sur une table et tente d'attirez l'attention sur moi. Ivène se place à ma droite avec les talismans et Idèle à ma gauche avec les sortilèges. ~rien de complique comme sortilège, ça empêche de mentir sur les sentiments entre autre.~

\- Hey! HEY! HHHEEEYYY!

\- ...

\- Bien. On vient de recevoir une mission spéciale et très présise. 16 groupes de deux présélectionné iront enterrer un talisman. Le maitre vous donnera les coordonné précise et il vous racontera tout. Il y a trois types de talisman les bleus, les verts et les rouges... Ivène va vous donner les bons. Ceux qui aurrons des rouges allez aussi voir Idèle avant de partir. Bien. J'annonce les groupes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la missions est sans danger.

Je sors un papier (vierge) de ma poche et «lis».

\- Jet et Droy, bleu. Lucy et Natsu, rouge. Carla et Happy, rouge. Warren et Max, bleu. Gadjeel et Levy, rouge. Panther Lily et Luxus, vert. Grey et Jubia, rouge. Elfman et Ever Green, rouge. Erza et Kanna, vert. Bixlow et Lissanna, rouge. Mirajane et Freed, rouge. Nab et Readers, vert. Arzac et Bisca, rouge. Lucky et Kinana, bleu. Macao et Wacaba, vert. Enfin Wendy et Romeo, bleu. Vous partez demain. Allez voir le maitre pour le reste.

\- Combien ça nous rapporte, cria Gadjeel?

\- Le client à déposé des breloques, vous en aurez une chacun et si je ne me trompe pas, elle valle 150 000 joyeux, peut-être plus.

Je descends de la table et laisse les groupes se formé et discuter.

\- Toi tu mijote quelque chose, me chuchota Luxus à l'oreille.

\- Tu me connais, dis-je sur le même ton, je suis un ange.

\- Hum...

\- Irelia, demanda Mirajane en approchant, ça à un lien avec ce dont on parlait?

\- Non, d'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps si vous partez tous...

\- Non, un pari est un pari. T'as deux semaines.

\- Mira...

Mais elle est déjà partie rejoindre Freed. Je dois brouiller les pistes autant que possible pour que les sorts fonctionnent. Une après l'autre les équipes montent dans le bureau pour recevoir leur coordonnées et les détails de la mission, puis ils partent préparé leurs sacs.

(pdv Levy)

Avec Gadjeel, vraiment? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je ne me suis jamais retrouver complètement seule avec lui... Je fais la file pour récupérer le talisman pendant qu'il s'occupe d'aller voir Idèle. Puis il me rejoint devant le bureau du maitre.

\- Tien, dit-il en me donnant un bracelet tressé, c'est pour contrer les effets du talisman. L'elfe à dit qu'on pourrait pas les enlever, qu'ils vont tombés tout seul une fois leur travail fini.

\- Et s'il tombe avant qu'on arrive au bon endroit, c'est possible?

\- Elle a dit d'enterrer le talisman ou ils ont tombé et de revenir.

\- Suivant, cria le maitre depuis l'autre côté de la porte!

Une fois assis et attentif le maitre commença. Il nous montre une carte de Flore où 16 points sont disposés en deux cercle autour d'un point central. Le cercle extérieur est composé entièrement de point rouge, et le plus petit cercle alterne entre les points bleus et vert.

\- Je vous donne votre itinéraire, les groupes ne doivent pas se croiser donc suivez le, le plus possible... les instructions sont dans l'enveloppe.

\- À quoi ça rime tout ça, demanda Gadjeel?

\- On à pas beaucoup de détails, la cliente est plutôt secrète, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de refuser.

\- Pourquoi, dis-je?

\- Elle a la protection du roi.

\- ...

\- Bien, bonne route alors.

Sur ce on laisse la place au prochain groupe et je rentre chez moi faire mes sacs. Le lendemain à l'aube Gadjeel m'attend devant la guilde et on entame notre chemin vers l'Est. Le trajet se fait principalement en silence, on suit scrupuleusement l'itinéraire du maitre. On va devoir passer une semaine ensemble, une semaine.

La troisième nuit, pendant qu'on monte le campement je ne tiens plus.

\- Gadjeel, demandais-je fâchée, tu vas m'ignorer toute la semaine?

\- J't'ignore pas crevette.

\- Et comment t'appel ça toi?

\- Du self-control.

\- Hein?

\- Oublie ça crevette, tu comprendrais pas.

\- Alors, dis-je en m'approchant un peu trop près, explique moi.

\- C... c't'un truc de dragon, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

\- Si t'as besoin d'aide Gadjeel, je suis là. Je ferrais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider...

\- Même après c'que j't'ai fait? J't'ai fait du mal crevette, j'veux pas t'en faire encore. J'veux plus qu't'ai peur de moi ou peur tout court. J'veux qu'tu sois heureuse et qu't'ai tout c'que tu veux.

\- Tout ce que je veux?

\- Tout.

\- Alors je veux que tu m'explique et que tu arrête de m'ignorer.

\- Crevette...j'peux pas f...

\- Gadjeel.

\- Tss, fait-il résigné. T'as gagné. D'habitude c'est moins fort, mais quand t'es proche, juste ton odeur, ça m'met tout à l'envers.

\- Oh, dis-je en m'éloignant ravalant la douleur occasionnée, désolée alors. Je... je t'approcherai plus promis.

\- C'est ça l'blème crevette, dit-il en me retenant. Moi, j'veux pas qu'tu t'éloigne.

\- ...?

\- C't'un truc de dragon. Ils sont monogame t'sais? Quand ils choisissent leur compagne, pour eux c'pour toujours... j'veux pas t'impliquer la dans.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu m'as choisi pour compagne?

\- Oui... non... pas encore, avant il faut que je te marque et que je te fasse mienne. Mais t'inquiète, ça arrivera pas.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Parce qu'après c'que j't'ai fais, me coupe-t-il, tu veux sûrement pas d'moi et qu'tu mérite un gars bien comme il faut et...

\- Non, pas ça, pourquoi je m'inquièterais que ça arrive? Tu as dis tout ce que je veux non?

\- Tu veux pas d'ça crevette, j'suis pas bien pour toi. Tu mérite un gars qu't'aime plus qu'tout. Pas un dragon qui t'as fait du mal.

\- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire encore du mal Gadjeel?

\- Quoi?! Non! Crevette, j'regrette déjà assez comma ça. J'veux qu'plus personne te fasse du mal.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'en fais là, maintenant?

\- Crevette...

\- Non Gadjeel, t'as jamais pensé que je t'avais pardonné? Tu t'es jamais demander pourquoi je rougis dès que tu t'approche? T'as pas pensé que celui que j'aime plus que tout comme tu dis, ça pourrait être toi?

\- Dis pas d'connerie crevette qui pourrait aimer un type comme moi?

\- MOI! MOI JE T'AIME BAKA!

\- ...

\- Embrasse-moi Gadjeel, choisis-moi.

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois (malgré la surprise), il agrippe ma nuque et m'embrasse comme si toute sa vie en dépendait. Le baiser devient vite passionner et à sa surprise c'est moi qui en qu'émende plus, ma langue va vite rejoindre la sienne et je perds pied me plongeant dans un océan de désir. Je passe mes bras autour de son coup et il rompt le baiser à bout de souffle.

\- Tu es sure de toi crevette? Plus d'retour possible après.

\- Tu pense regretter de m'avoir choisie?

\- Non.

\- Alors, fais moi tienne Gadjeel Redfox.

Dès que j'ai prononcé ces mots, il m'a prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser encore, puis rompant de nouveau le baiser il m'a retiré ma robe et m'a fait m'allonger sur sa couche. Je me retrouve donc en sous-vêtement avec l'homme que j'aime au dessus de moi en train de déposer ses lèvres partout sur mon corps. Je gémis de plus en plus et il ne me touche presque pas. Je le sens descendre vers ma hanche gauche et d'un coup il plante ses dents dans ma taille, je lâche un petit « aie » et il apaise la douleur avec sa langue avant de remonter pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Désolé Levy, fallait que j't'e marque.

\- Ça m'a juste surpris Gad. Continu, je veux être complètement tienne.

\- Levy, t'as pas idée d'dire des choses comme ça.

Sur ce n'y tenant plus je l'embrasse à mon tour avant de l'aider à retirer les vêtements qu'il nous reste. Il écarte mes jambes pour s'installer et parcours mon ventre avec le bout de ses doigts en descendant vers mon intimité. Je lâche un hoquet quand il y entre un doigt, en venant jouer avec ma boule de nerf avec son pouce. Il ajoute un autre doigt et fais des mouvements de ciseaux, mais je le remarque à peine tellement le plaisir me submerge et menace de me noyer.

\- Laisse-toi aller Levy, jouis pour moi.

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle rauque près de mon oreille et c'est elle qui me fait basculer. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules y enfonçant mes ongles et hurle mon plaisir. Pendant que les brumes de mon orgasme se recule il retire ses doigts et se positionne à l'entré. Il s'introduit en moi tranquillement, ne voulant pas me faire mal. Mais c'est peine perdu, la douleur est là et elle fait perlé des larmes au coin de mes yeux. Une fois complètement entré, il s'immobilise.

\- Ça va? Si tu veux j'arrête...

\- Non! Non, reste ça... ça va aller. Tu... tu peux bouger... un peu.

Il commence donc à bouger doucement au début, mais quand le douleur part et laisse place au plaisir et que je me remets à gémir, il accélère et me fait voir des étoiles. Ses coups se font de plus en plus brutaux, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. On s'embrasse avide de gouté l'autre. Je sens qu'il est proche, sa voix est rauque et ses main crispées.

\- Levy...

\- Vas-y mon amour, ne te retiens pas.

Comme un signal il se laisse aller et se déverse en moi dans un râle, avant de s'écrouler à mes côtés et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je tire la couverture sur nous et me laisse aller dans un sommeil réparateur.

Au matin je suis seule en me réveillent et je panique un peu. Rapidement Gadjeel viens me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

\- J'suis là crevette.

\- T'étais où?

\- Juste là, j'prépare le p'tit dej' tu dois manger.

\- Gad... j'ai eu peur, je te voyais plus et...

\- C'est normal, la marque est toute neuve, ça va te prendre quelque jour pour t'habituer. Mais tu pourras plus dormir sans moi... et moi non plus.

\- Comment on va faire?

\- Gihi, t'as pas compris crevette? Tu vas venir vivre chez moi.

\- Vraiment?

\- T'es à moi et j'suis à toi. Y a pas d'autre solution, j'veux pas qu'tu sois loin d'moi crevette. J't'aime

\- Gad, je t'aime aussi. Tu vas devoir m'aider à déménager une fois qu'on va rentrer.

Il m'embrasse chastement et retourne au feu. Une fois rassasiés et habillés nous entreprenons de ranger le campement, mais quand je replis la couche sur la quelle on a dormis je trouve deux bracelet de corde tresser.

\- Gad, viens voir.

\- Quoi crevette?

\- Tu as encore ton bracelet toi?

\- Euh, dit-il en regardant son poignet, non toi?

\- Je crois bien qu'ils sont tombés pendant la nuit.

\- Alors on enterre le truc ici et on repart?

\- Je crois oui. On va marquée notre position sur la carte au cas.

\- Ouais. Mais si on est plus presser, on pourrait...

\- On pourrait quoi Gad?

\- ...

\- Gad? Oh~

Il m'a enlacé et a enfuit son visage dans mon coup pour y laisser un baiser, pendant se temps ses mains se sont faites baladeuses. Je me laisse donc complètement aller dans ses bras et m'abandonne à ses caresses.


	5. 5- Les groupes (partie 1)

(pdv Mirajane)

Ça fait quatre nuit qu'on est parti vers le Sud-Est avec Freed et il est un vrais gentleman. On suit le trajet du maitre, mais on dort dans des petites auberges et il me laisse toujours le lit. Par contre je commence à me sentir coupable, le sol ne doit pas être très confortable. Mais j'ai une idée pour ce soir, je la retourne dans ma tête depuis hier soir et je suis bien décidé à la mettre en œuvre. Alors quand on s'installe pour la nuit et que Freed s'allonge sur le plancher je fais comme lui.

\- Mira, que fais-tu?

\- Je refuse d'être la seule à bien dormir.

\- Mais je refuse que tu dormes par terre.

\- Alors, partage le lis avec moi.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Une femme ne doit partager le lit que de celui qu'elle aime.

\- Aller, on ne fera que dormir... et il fait froid, tu pourras me réchauffé.

\- Non, tu ne dois partager ton lit qu'avec celui que tu aime.

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi baka?

Il est surpris par ma déclaration (moi aussi d'ailleurs), je n'avais pas prévue lui dire en premier. Je voulais attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il ne parle pas, alors quitte à avoir parlé, autant tout dire.

\- Je t'aime, ça fait un bon moment même, mais j'attendais pour te le dire. Je ne voulais pas être rejetée.

\- Mira, moi aussi, moi aussi j'attendais d'être sur que tu ressentais la même chose.

\- Ha ha ha. On aurais attendu longtemps alors. Aller viens dormir avec moi, juste dormir. On va y aller en douceur, tu veux?

\- B... bien sur Mira.

Sur ce on s'installe dans le lit et il me prend dans ses bras, je m'étire pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Le lendemain on trouve les deux bracelets dans les draps et on enterre le talisman derrière l'auberge puis on rebrousse chemin.

(pdv Lissana)

C'est la deuxième nuit qu'on chemine plein Sud et je suis entrain de préparé le repas. On a monté notre camp dans une petite clairière à l'abri des regards. Bixlow m'a fait des avances hier, je n'ai pas répondu. Jai eu peur de souffrir. J'ai dû avoir recours à toute ma volonté pour refuser et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la prochaine fois, en fait je suis sure de ne pas pouvoir résister à nouveau. Il est différent de mon ex sur Édolas que je croyais aimer, cette fois j'en suis sûre : j'aime cet homme à la folie. Complètement plongée dans mes pensé je ne me rends pas compte qu'il me parle avec ses poupées qui répète toujours ce qu'il dit.

\- Hey, Lissana. Hey? « Hey! »

\- Oui, quoi?

\- C'est bientôt prêt? « Prêt! »

\- Quoi?

\- Le repas. « Le repas! »

\- Ah... euh... oui, c'est prêt.

\- Dans la lune? « Lune! »

\- Oui, désolée.

\- À quoi tu pense? « Pense! »

\- À la mission, c'est louche tout ça tu trouve pas?

\- Ouais, mais si ça paie bien... « Bien! »

Le silence se fait et on s'installe pour manger. Après le repas je me lève pour aller chercher de l'eau dans un ruisseau plus loin et glisse sur les pierres pour me retrouvée assise dans la boue de la rive. Je me retrouve couverte d'éclaboussure terreuse. J'entreprends donc de me lavé moi et mes vêtements, surtout mes cheveux. Le vent fait bruisser les feuilles autour de moi et je me fige, nu dans l'eau il ne manquerait plus qu'un balkan surgisse et je serai fichue. J'attends quelque seconde avant de retourner à mon travail pour finir au plus vite. Faute de mieux je remets mes habits mouiller et emplis les gourdes pour retourner au campement. En me voyant arriver Bixlow attrape une couverture et viens-la posé sur mes épaules, puis il me prend dans ses bras et pour me frictionner le dos.

\- Tu vas attraper froid «Froid!», souffle-t-il dans mon oreille. Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements mouillés. «Mouiller!»

\- ...

\- Besoin d'aide? «Aide!»

\- ...

\- Lissana? «Lissana!»

Je n'arrive plus à parler tellement j'ai froid je grelotte dans ses bras et des frissons (pas seulement dû au froid) me parcours tout le corps. Il me relève la tête et pousse un juron repris en cœurs par ses babies. Il entreprend de m'aider à me dévêtir et m'approche du feu. Une fois en sous vêtements, il se recule d'un coup comme s'il s'était bruler et fait mine de s'éloigner. Mais dans l'état où je me trouve à oscillé entre le froid extérieur et la chaleur qui se repend dans mon ventre, mon instinct me pousse à le retenir contre moi.

\- Merde Lissana, dit-il les dents serrées, laisse moi aller te chercher quelque chose de sec pour te couvrir. «Couvrir!» Tu dois vraiment te couvrir, là maintenant. «Maintenant!»

\- B... Bix... Tu...

\- Shh, contente toi de te réchauffée près du feu je reviens. «Reviens!»

\- Non... Reste...

(pdv Bixlow)

Merde. Merde. Merde. Déjà que j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand elle est habillée... je n'ai jamais autant voulu une femme. Je savais qu'elle aurait besoin de chaleur en revenant (oui, je l'ai vu dans l'eau en allant lui proposer mon aide) alors j'ai ravivé le feu et préparer une couverture, mais je n'avais pas prévue devoir l'aider avec ses vêtements. Juste la vu de sa poitrine comprimé dans son soutien-gorge et de sa peau douce et fraiche suffi à réveiller mon envi d'elle et elle qui ne me laisse pas m'éloigner. Merde. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, le regard suppliant, les pupilles dilatées par la peur. Alors en homme faible que je suis, je la prends dans mes bras en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon érection. Merde. Impossible qu'elle ne le remarque pas, c'est accoter contre elle. Elle se fige, elle doit l'avoir remarquer. Je suis mort. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner mal à l'aise et de me repousser comme hier, elle se colle plus étroitement et... Mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle se frotte contre moi?

Définitivement je suis mort. Est-ce que je rêve ou elle vient de gémir?

\- Lissana, dis-je à contre cœur, je pourrais pas me retenir longtemps «Longtemps!», pas si tu continus comme ça. Tu devrais me lâcher... «Lâcher!»

\- Non, murmure-t-elle, j'ai froid et tu es chaud.

\- Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu fais, de ce ça me fait?

\- Oui.

Mon regard croise le sien et ça en est fini de ma résistance, ses yeux sont voilés de désir, de peur et d'autre chose encore. J'écrase ses lèvre des miennes presque violement et entame un long baiser passionné. Ma langue se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la sienne et entre dans une danse langoureuse où chacune veut dominer l'autre. Lissana frémis dans mes bras et gémis contre mes lèvres, je dois mettre fin au baisé par manque d'air et je m'attaque immédiatement à son coup, y laissant quelques suçons. Elle entreprend de me retirer mes vêtements, mais avec ses mains tremblantes elle n'y arrive pas. Alors avec un grognement elle me retire mon masque et libère mes cheveux, dans lesquels elle passe les doigts. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste je l'éloigne de moi et lui reprend le masque.

\- Non, dit-elle déterminée, ne le remet pas. Je veux voir tes yeux...

Je grogne, mais obéis laissant tombé le masque au sol. Tout en nous déshabillant, je nous dirige vers la couche la plus près du feu pendant qu'elle passe les doigts sur chaque parcelle de peau exposée. Une fois qu'elle est complètement nu et qu'il ne reste que mon boxer, nous nous allongeons elle sous moi et je me place entre ses jambes. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration rapide et malgré ses lèvres bleuies, cette vision à elle seule suffi à me rendre encore plus dur. Ne résistant plus, je me penche pour l'embrasser pendant qu'elle bataille pour me retirer mon boxer me libérant ainsi de ma prison de tissu. Mon dieu que c'est bon! Elle prend maintenant mon membre en main et entame des mouvements "surs", tout mon corps répond à ses caresse. À bout de force, j'éloigne sa main et me positionne pour entrer. Elle retient son souffle et moi aussi. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête, mais elle fait des mouvements de hache qui me sortent de ma léthargie et je reprends le contrôle enchaînant les coups de butoir. Ses yeux se révulse et elle se cambre, prenant ça pour un signal je glisse ma main jusqu'à son intimité et je fais rouler son bourgeon de plaisir entre mes doigts ce qui la fait presque crier. Sentant ma délivrance approcher, je redouble d'ardeur pour qu'elle cède la première. Elle se cambre alors violemment et se resserre autour de moi en hurlant mon prénom. Comprenant que j'ai réussis à lui donner un orgasme, je me libère en elle sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et m'allonge à ses côtés. Elle vient se blottir dans mes bras encore un peu ailleurs et caresse mon torse du bout des doigts.

\- Bixlow, murmure-t-elle, je t'aime.

Sous la surprise j'écarquille les yeux et la regarde. Lissana a la tête dans le creux de mon épaule et le bras sur mon torse, elle a remonté une de ses jambe sur les miennes et a fermer les yeux. Une exprésion de pur bonheur sur le visage elle sombre tranquillement dans le sommeil.

\- Lissana? «Lissana!»

\- Hum...?

\- Je t'aime aussi. «Aussi!»

Je nous recouvre d'une couverture sèche pour qu'elle ne tombe pas malade et dépose un bisou sur son front. Elle ne remarque pas mon regard sur elle ni le fait que son bracelet se détache et tombe, j'ai moi-même faillit manquer se détail. Je regarde alors mon propre poignet et mon bracelet qui tombe aussi ... bien, demain on va pouvoir rentrer mais pas avant d'avoir parler ensemble.

(pdv Ever Green)

Comme personne d'autre n'y a pensé, Elfman et moi on à décidé de prendre le train vers le Sud-Ouest, il nous fait faire un détour et nous devons dormir deux nuit dans une petite cabine, mais on ne croisera pas les autres équipes et on ne se fatiguera pas. Le voyage en train s'est bien passé, malgré le petit lit qu'on a dû partager, mais bon tous les lits doivent être petits si on les partages avec L'Homme. Notre dernier arrêt est à moins d'une demi journée de marche, vu l'heure nous louons une chambre d'hôtel avec deux lit pour la nuit, demain nous marcherons et terminerons la mission. Je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas si j'ai hâte ou si je voudrais que la mission s'éternise. À plusieurs reprises j'ai faillis révéler à Elfman tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui. Je résiste à l'envie de lui dire, et de me réfugier dans ses bras plus par orgueil que par peur à ce point-ci. Je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Je suis dans la salle de bain attenante en train de me sécher les cheveux complètement perdue dans mes pensés.

\- Ever? T'as bientôt finie, demanda l'Homme?

\- Oui, oui.

Je terminais rapidement et laissait la place à mon coéquipier. Il prit une douche rapide et je résistais à l'envie de l'espionner. Allongée sur le dos observant le plafond et faisant abstraction du corps nu et mouiller derrière la porte. Je n'ai eu conscience de son retour seulement quand sa voix me fit sursauter.

\- Ever? Ça va?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Sûre? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs. Un vrai homme ça parle de ses problèmes!

\- Je suis une femme... oh et puis a quoi bon? Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai?

\- Oui, bien sûre Ever, je tiens à toi et je veux t'aider. C'est ce que les hommes font!

\- Je suis amoureuse et il ne le remarque pas, je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque.

\- Qui est-ce, les vrais hommes ne laissent pas une femme dans le doute.

\- Il est grand et musclé, fort et puissant mage. Viril et tout.

\- Un mage? Il est de la guilde? Je le connais?

\- Oui, oui et j'espère bien.

\- Gadjeel? Natsu? Grey? Gildart?

\- Gilgart? Vraiment? Baka tu veux un autre indice? Cheveux blanc, yeux bleu et il a deux sœurs.

\- ...?

\- Tu devine vraiment pas? Baka. Vas regarder dans le miroir.

\- Dans un miroir?

\- ...

\- Moi?

\- Oui toi baka! C'est toi que j'aime et je me demande tous les jours pourquoi.

\- Alors je peux t'assuré que c'est réciproque.

\- Pardon?

\- Je t'aime Ever Green. Et un vrai homme ça assume ses sentiments!

\- Toi alors...

Je suis interrompue par un bruit mat je me relève pour voir et je sens mon bracelet glisser pendant qu'Elfman se penche pour ramasser le sien.

\- Domage, dis-je songeuse, on était presque arrivé.

\- On peu toujours y aller.

\- Non, Idèle a dit de terminer la mission dès que le bracelet tombe.

\- Alors, on va enterrer le truc demain, mais on est pas obliger de se dépêcher pour rentrer...

\- Tu as raison... et si on faisait un peu de tourisme?


	6. 6- Les groupes (partie 2)

(pdv Jubia)

Nous avons pris la route vers le Nord-Est avec Grey-sama et le voyage est merveilleux. Le paysage est magnifique, le soleil brille, les nuits sont fraiche... ~Enfait si on demandait à Grey il dirait qu'ils ont traversé une forêt morte avec des nuages chargés d'orage en permanence et il faisait tellement froid la nuit qu'ils devaient dormir dans des auberges louches ou coller l'un à l'autre près du feu. Mais que ça en valait la peine.~ ce soir nous avons louer la dernière chambre disponible dans l'auberge du coin. ~En vrai ce n'était pas la dernière Grey avait demander cette chambre en particulier.~ En entrant ce qui me frappe c'est le lit... Le lit, au singulier. Nous allons partager un lit, rien à voir avec ces nuit déjà magique où Grey-sama se blotti contre Jubia pour dormir sous les étoiles.

\- Grey-sama, dis-je des étoiles dans les yeux, vous voulez dormir maintenant?

\- Jubia, il y a une question qui me chicote depuis un moment.

\- Laquelle Grey-sama?

\- Pourquoi tu continu à me vouvoyer? Et pouquoi Grey-sama?

\- Parce que Jubia est amoureuse de vous Grey-sama.

\- Ça j'avais compris depuis le temps, mais tu ne trouve pas ça étrange de vouvoyer celui que t'aime? Et tu pourrait pas trouver un meilleur surnom, plus... mignon?

\- Vous ne voulez plus que Jubia vous aime?

\- Je veux surtout que t'arrête de me vouvoyer.

\- Oh, dis-je soulagée, Jubia peut faire cela.

\- Merci. j'aimerai aussi que t'arrête avec tes sama, trouve autre chose.

\- Jubia va y penser... Goshujinsama?

\- Carrément? Tss. Plus tard, pour l'instant on va dormir.

Un peu confuse je rejoins Grey-sama... Grey-kun... Grey-san... Grey-chan... Décidément rien ne va. Il me prend dans ses bras et se blotti dans mon dos, je bouge un peu pour me mettre confortable, mais je m'arrête brusquement quand je l'entends grogner.

\- Tout vas bien Grey-sa...san?

\- Arrête de te frotter contre moi ou je me réponds plus de rien.

\- Bien.

J'ai dû encore bouger parce que je me retrouve avec Grey-sama me plaquant contre le matelas en grognant. Dans la position où on se trouve, je peux très bien sentir la bosse dans son caleçon et je rougis comme jamais.

\- Tu as fais exprès?

\- Non! Jubia n'oserait jamais!

\- Le mal est fait maintenant je ne m'endors plus toi?

\- J... Jubia non plus.

Sans demander la permission il se met à m'embrasser ses mains se font baladeuses et je le laisse faire lui accordant l'accès qu'il demande. Prise de vertige je m'accroche à son cou pendant que sa main passe sous ma robe et remonte ma cuisse. Il grogne et fini par se débarrasser du vêtement. Je me retrouve donc en sous-vêtements tout comme lui (attendez, quand a-t-il...?). Nos mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses et nos lèvres plus désireuses. Il sème un chemin de baiser sur mon coup et descend vers ma poitrine, il happe un de mes mamelon avec sa bouche et le suçote et le mordille envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans mon bas ventre. Grey en profite pour glisser une main dans ma culotte pour venir titiller mon intimité. Ce faisant je sursaute et me cambre sous la stimulation, mais il ne se laisse pas faire et continu son divin traitement. Je laisse échappé des gémissements et plaque une main sur ma bouche pour les étouffés.

\- Non, je veux t'entendre.

\- Grey, m'exclamais-je retirant ma main!

\- Jubia, si tu savais, j'attends ça depuis longtemps... Je t'aime Jubia.

Et comme si ces mots était les déclencheurs, dès qu'il les eu dit, mon orgasme m'engloutit corps et âme. Le temps que les brumes se dissipe Grey c'était coucher sur le dos à mes côtés. Je prends donc les choses en main littéralement, désireuse de lui rendre la politesse je m'agenouille entre ses jambes et fait descendre son caleçon. Il me regarde curieusement, mais je continus sur ma lancé et empoigne son membre fièrement ériger. Mes mouvements sont hésitant au début, puis sous les encouragements de Grey je prends de l'assurance jusqu'à ce qu'une petite goutte nacrée apparaisse au sommet de mon... jouet. Curieuse, je m'approche et lui donne un coup de langue aussitôt suivi d'un grognement plus fort de mon amour. Je continu donc sur ma lancé et englouti le membre complet dans ma bouche.

\- Oh putain Jubia, grogna-t-il me faisant reculer, non non ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Continuant mon traitement, qui à l'air de lui plaire plus que de raison, je m'applique de mon mieux pour lui faire perdre pied. Alternant les mouvements lents et rapides avec des effets de succion et des coups de langues, bref j'improvise complètement. Au moins ça à l'air de lui plaire parce qu'il puisse des jurons, des grognements et qu'il prononce mon nom dans des râles à se damné. D'un coup il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et imprime un mouvement, ses doigts se crispe et il ne dit plus rien se contentant de respirer bruyamment. Bientôt tout son corps se crispe à son tour et il se fige. Une substance salée coule sur ma langue et je l'avale rapidement pour éviter de trop la gouter. Je me redresse comprenant que j'ai réussis et me recouche dans ses bras la fatigue de la journée me rattrapant.

\- Bon dieu Jubia, c'était la première fois? Bien sur que oui baka... tu... tu as un don.

\- Euh merci Grey-sama...

\- Oh non, me coupa-t-il, j'ai dit plus de sama... que dirai tu de pon?

\- Grey-pon? Vous... tu laisserais Jubia t'appeler Grey-pon?

\- Oui, si je ne peux pas couper le suffixe autant prendre le bon... mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle Grey-... pon?

\- Quand on est juste tout les deux et spécialement au lit : pas de suffixe.

\- J... oui, c'est d'accord.

\- Bien, maintenant dort. Demain on rentre à la guilde

\- Quoi? Mais et la mission?

\- Les bracelets sont tombés quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. On va d'ailleurs devoir parler à l'elfe à se sujet. Pour l'instant on dort.

(pdv Lucy)

Ça me fait tout drôle, une mission juste Natsu et moi, même Happy n'est pas là... Après une journée de marche vers le Nord, on prend une chambre dans une auberge... la moins cher donc : un lit, une salle de bain minuscule et aucun luxe supplémentaire. Je me retire pour une douche, je me lave et tout, mais pendant que je fini de me rincer je sens des bras autour de moi et des dents se plantées dans mon épaule.

\- Natsu!

\- Désolé Luce, dit-il en léchant la morsure, tu sens tellement bon...

\- Natsu ça ne se fait pas, fulminais-je, on n'entre pas comme ça...

Mais il ne m'écoute pas, il continu de gouter ma peau et de me toucher partout. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ça fait longtemps que je souhaite qu'il remarque l'amour que j'ai pour lui... mais je ne veux pas souffrir. Je me retourne donc dans ses bras pour lui faire face et lui dire de me lâcher, mais en voyant ses yeux je me fige. Je n'arriverai pas à le repousser.

\- Natsu... le lit... s'il-te-plaît... Pas ici...

Il ne dit rien, mais ferme l'eau et m'entraine jusqu'au lit. Il abandonne ses vêtements mouillés en chemin. On s'allonge sur le matelas lui sur moi et je sens son... envie tout contre ma cuisse. La peur m'envahie et je me fige encore. Il le remarque parce qu'il essaie de me rassuré en caressant mes cheveux... sans un mot il continu à laisser ses doigts courir sur mon corps évitant les zones trop sensibles.

\- Natsu, soufflais-je nerveuse, embrasse-moi.

Il obéi, mettant tant d'amour dans ce seul baiser que je ne peux plus douter, il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Je réponds à son baiser et quand il libère mes lèvres pour gouté mon cou, je suis à bout de souffle.

\- Natsu... p...plus...

Ses doigts effleurent alors mes seins, jouant avec mes mamelons, les mordillant. N'y tenant plus je gémis et il arrête tout mouvement immédiatement.

\- Natsu, continu, ç... ça va tu ne ma pas fait mal... c... c'est bon... p... plus...

Ma gêne est à sont comble, mais Natsu reprend ses caresses, trace un chemin de baiser papillons sur ma peau. Je ne remarque que trop tard la direction qu'il a prit, lorsqu'il donne un coup de langue à mon intimité un petit cri m'échappe. Cette fois il n'hésite pas et recommence plusieurs fois, me faisant voir des étoiles. Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il est doué. Un autre cri m'échappe quand il enfonce sa langue en moi, mut par sa propre volonté mon corps gigote sous lui et il me retient tant bien que mal. Je perds pied avec la réalité et m'enfonce toujours plus loin dans le plaisir, j'atteins rapidement le point de non retour et toute la chaleur accumulée dans mon corps se libère d'un coup et je dois me mordre la main pour ne pas crié. Natsu reviens vers moi inquiet et prend ma main pour voir les dégâts, il a l'aire triste...

\- Ça va, dis-je à bout de souffle, je t'assure que ça va tu ne m'as pas fait mal au contraire.

Il regarde toujours ma main et ne semble pas m'écouter. Je prends son visage en coupe et le force à me regarder.

\- Natsu, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, je me suis mordue pour qu'on ne m'entende pas, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache ce que nous faisons ici.

Il ne dit toujours rien.

\- Natsu?

\- N... ne te mord plus.

Sa voix est rauque, on dirait presque un autre homme.

\- Ne te mord plus ma Luce... si je te fais mal dis le moi... sinon je veux t'entendre... oublie les autres.

Sur ce il m'embrasse, passionnément, intensément... amoureusement.

\- Natsu... p... pr... *me racle la gorge* prends-moi.

\- ...

\- Natsu?

\- Tu es sure?

\- Oui... mais sois doux, sinon je te frappe.

N'ajoutant rien de plus il m'embrasse tendrement, se positionne pour la suite des choses et me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui fais signe que je suis prête et il entre. La douleur est bien là, mais il continu de m'embrasser pour la faire passer et une fois complètement à l'intérieur, il s'arrête et m'interroge encore du regard.

\- Tout va bien, dis-je doucement, c'est normal... c'est ma première fois. Euh... bouge tranquillement et ça devrait aller.

Il répond à ma demande et la douleur passe, je fini même par gémir, mais il se stop immédiatement.

\- Non, continu, c'est bon la douleur est parti... continu.

Très à l'écoute de mes conseils (même si je vous le rappel, je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que lui hein) il fait tout ce que je lui dis. Ne s'inquiétant plus de mes gémissement (de plus en plus nombreux et forts). Plus rien ne compte en dehors de lui et moi, plus rien n'existe en dehors de ce lit et de nous deux. Ne contrôlant plus ni ma voix ni mes pensées, tout ce qui sort de ma bouche et un flot continu de gémissement, de «Natsu» et de «Plus vite»... Il n'en mène pas largue non plus avec ses grognements et ses «Luce». Quand je le sais à bout de force, je l'embarrasse puis lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Natsu, je t'aime, ne te retiens pas.

\- Oh! Je t'aime aussi ma Luce.

Puis dans un râle digne d'un dragon il se libère en moi. Après on s'est endormis blotti l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain je me suis aperçu que nous avions perdus nos bracelet, donc ont est allé enterrer le talisman dans les bois, puis Natsu a insisté pour que nous prenions la chambre pour la semaine... semaine que nous avons passé au lit... avant de rentrer a la guilde.

(pdv Irelia)

Conformément au plan du maitre Arsac et Bisca sont allé passé une fin de semaine en amoureux tout frais payer dans une ville au Nord-Ouest. Il y on enterrer le talisman (en sachant se qu'il représente) et sont rentré tout sourire. Happy et Carla sont parti vers l'Ouest en volant, ils se sont disputé en route, sont restés bloquer par un orage, ont fini par tout s'avoué, enterrer leur talisman dans leur abri de fortune et passer deux jour à pêcher avant de revenir à la guilde patte dans la patte. Pour les groupes avec d'autre des talismans bleu et vert, les coordonnées étant moins loin ils sont tous revenus rapidement et certain on même prit la peine de faire les boutiques ou d'arrêter en chemin pour admirer la vue.

Une fois arrivé, Gadjeel a convoqué une réunion de Dragon Slayer. Donc Luxus, Gadjeel, Natsu et Wendi avec Levi, Lucie et moi on s'est retrouvé dans une salle appart pour parler.

\- Bon, dit-il, on est tous là donc on commence... euh... Luxus j'sais qu'toi tu peux pas être au courent et qu'Natsu con comme il est, il a pas réalisé c'qu'il a fait...

\- Gadjeel tu nous fais peur là, risque Lucie.

\- Euh... désolé... euh...

\- Gad, l'encourage Levy, ça ne te ressemble pas d'hésité comme ça.

\- T'as raison... bon, les *se racle la gorge* les dragons sont monogame, quand ils choisissent une compagne, ils la marque et c'est pour la vie... c'est comme un mariage, ouais c'est exactement ça sauf qu'on peu pas divorcé... les effets d'la marque sont assez envahissant donc... euh... et avec la «mission» qu'on vient d'faire... j'imagine qu't'as pas résisté Natsu.

\- Résisté à quoi?

\- Il y avait quoi dans ce bracelet?

\- Oh, dis-je, un petit sort tressé.

\- Magie elfique ancestrale, demande Levy?

\- Oui, il s'agit de trois sorts de même nature imprégnés dans des brins de laine de couleur, qui sont ensuite tresser ensemble. On les porte en bracelet, en lien ou en collier ou encore ils sont utilisés comme saut. Dans ce cas précis les jumelles y on intégré un sort pour empêcher de mentir sur les sentiments, un autre pour renforcé la «conscience de l'être aimer» et le dernier était pour... euh... dénoué les sentiments... aucun filtre d'amour ou quoi que ce soit, juste des choses pour vous pousser à oublier vos peurs. La mission était une façon de vous obliger à vous retrouver seul, mais se n'était pas nécessaire, je voulais vous offrir de l'intimité... sinon j'aurai organisé une fête et tout le monde aurai du en porter un, mais ce plan avait trop de lacune.

\- La conscience d'l'être aimer, demande Gadjeel?

\- Oui, euh... mes sœurs pourrai mieux l'expliquer, je ne fais pas de magie ancestrale.

\- Donc, il nous a forcé à faire c'qu'on a fait.

\- Non! Non, il ne force rien, si vraiment il n'y avait rien a faire et que c'était impossible, il serait tombé dans la seconde...

\- Bien. Mystère éclairci. Revenons au sujet principal. Lucie, il t'a mordu?

\- O...oui, dit-elle les joues rouge.

\- C'est ça la marque, vous êtes lier maintenant, tu vas devoir vivre avec lui et... si vous vous éloignez trop il y aura des malaises et d'autres symptômes chiants, surtout durant la période d'a... d'a...

\- D'adaptation, risque Lucie?

\- Oui, mais non, elle dure qu'trois semaines... la période d'a... *se racle la gorge* au printemps.

\- Pourquoi au printemps, demande Natsu? Il y a quoi au printemps?

\- Argh... rien.

\- Je te croyais pas si timide Gadjeel, ris-je.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'de parlé d'l'intimité d'couple... la période d'accouplement. Voila.

La gêne passé, il nous fit un cours détaillé sur le sujet (les effets de la marque pas l'accouplement). Luxus à l'air mal à l'aise, je crois qu'il me cache quelque chose...

\- Lux?

\- Lili.

\- Lux?

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est à toi de me le dire.

Les autres se taisent pour assisté à notre conversation.

\- Tu te souviens à mon retour, la fois avec le foulard?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'ai mordu.

\- Oh.

\- Oh? C'est out ce que tu dis? Je t'ai mordu et...

\- Lux, le coupais-je, chéri. Tu m'as déjà mordu avant ça, la première fois à l'oasis. Enfaite je n'avais pas remarqué sur le moment, mais j'ai une cicatrice qui le prouve. Et j'ai bien eu le temps de me rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ensuite... tout ce qui c'est passé pendant ces sept années et tout le reste. J'ai fini par faire des recherches.

\- Tu?

\- Oui, je suis à toi depuis longtemps et j'en suis parfaitement consciente.


	7. 7- Les Jeux (partie 1)

(Quelques mois plus tard)

Macarof à donner son accord pour qu'on participe aux grands jeux magiques et tout le monde est parti s'entrainer de son côté. D'après le plan du vieux, on allait présenter deux équipes, mais avant cela ceux de l'ile Tenro devant s'entrainer pour se remettre à niveau. Les Straus sont partis de leur côté avec Kanna, l'équipe Raijin du sien et la plupart des autres sont partis à la plage. Malgré mes protestations, le vieux m'a confier une mission, entrainer Gadjeel (lui non plus était pas chaud à l'idée), je l'ai donc suivi à la montagne (les petits sont resté avec Macarof) pour lui faire suivre l'entrainement de la garde elfique... c'est un entrainement extrême visant à former des soldates surpuissantes en moins d'un an. Je l'ai adapté avec ce que le guerrier m'a appris et j'ai fait un condensé de toute mon enfance... Gadjeel est épuisé, mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat jusqu'à présent. Dans deux mois on part pour Crocus, on y rejoint le reste de l'équipe B. J'ai reçus un message de mon père pour me dire que le roi envoie ses représentants assisté aux jeux cette année... et je m'attends à un piège de sa part. La voix de Gadjeel me sort de mes pensées.

\- Alors, toi t'as survécu à c't'entrainement quand t'étais p'tite?

\- Quand tu connais juste ça, ça deviens facile...

\- Tu dois être forte... pourquoi tu t'bats pas plus?

\- Je dois pas attiré l'attention. Ça mettrait ma famille en danger.

\- Si ça arrive la guilde va-t'aider, Fairy Tail protège les siens.

\- Je sais pas Gad.

\- Fais-moi confiance, j'tais leur ennemi avant.

\- Macarof va m'empêché de le tuer, Fairy Tail ne tue pas... et c'est la seule chose qui peut me libérer.

\- Vois pas ça comme ça, dois y avoir d'autre moyen.

\- Le laisser tranquille, il devient trop puissant et dangereux. Lui donner ce qu'il veut, il devient beaucoup trop puissant et très dangereux. Le capturé, il parle et fais du mal à ceux que j'aime. Le tuer, plus de menace. Le choix est simple.

\- Il est après toi depuis combien de temps?

\- Uh, presque huit ans.

\- Et tu crois qu'il risque de venir bientôt?

\- Si j'attire trop l'attention sur moi il pourrait me reconnaitre. Mon père aussi est un danger...

\- Donc tu l'as déjà vu?

\- Lui m'a vue, très bien vue. Mais il portait un masque, tout ce que j'ai c'est un nom et une magie... et des doutes

\- Tu le reconnaîtrais avec sa magie?

\- Je crois.

\- Ton père il fait quoi dans l'histoire?

\- Appart être lui-même un ennemi? S'il est là trop souvent, qu'il proclame en publique qui je suis ou fait fuiter mon nom de jeune fille... Drear va tout comprendre et réclamé son dû.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ton Drear... attend, Drear?

\- ...

\- Tu devrais tout me dire Irelia, un allié de plus serai pas un luxe.

\- Depuis le début?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai été déclarée inapte au mariage, donc je devais trouver un maître, par maître comprend propriétaire hein. ~Je vous coupe le récapitulatif.~ ...et mon père essaie de me récupéré depuis, parce que, pour lui, je suis la propriété de la famille... ou celle des sage... je sais pas trop à quel point je suis dans la merde.

\- Putain. Tu sais pas pourquoi il voulait à ce point un mioche elfe?

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais mettre Levy au parfum elle, elle sait tout.

\- Je veux le moins de personne possible au courant.

\- Macarof sait?

\- Non, seulement toi... et Luxus bien sur.

\- Alors parle à Levy elle va t'aider et le dira à presonne.

\- D'accord, après les jeux alors.

\- Non, envoie-lui un message codé, maintenant. J'ai entendu dire qu'les prisons elfe sont les plus... cauchemardesques. C'est vrai?

\- Oui, pourquoi.

\- T'as dis qu'Marcus avait déclaré l'viol d'sa femme pour la faire chier non? Qu'il a dit qu'ils avaient été chanceux qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte d'l'étranger, qu'elle était traumatisée...

\- Oui...

\- Livre le aux elfes... l'viol d'une noble, c'doit être perpète non?

\- Oui, ils vont lui couper la langue et l'enfermer dans leur pire prison. T'as raison. Merci Gadjeel.

~Quand Levy est arrivée à la guilde un message d'Irelia l'attendait. Comprenant que l'elfe a des problèmes compliqués et que Gadjeel l'a convaincu d'envoyer un message codé pour demander l'aide de la mage aux mots. Celle-ci décida de mettre le temps à Crocus à profit pour faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque nationale.~

(Juste après l'épreuve éliminatoire, à la présentation des équipes)

L'équipe de Blue Pégasus vient d'être présenté et la prochaine entre dans un nuage noir. C'est à ce moment précis que je le sens, la magie de Drear. Merde, pourquoi maintenant, toute ma famille est présente avec un sage... oui les représentant que le roi à envoyer c'est un émissaire par grande famille, avec femmes et enfants (mes sœurs et leur mari). Il a aussi envoyé Ivar (avec femme et enfant aussi) comme «parole du roi». Et tenez vous bien, Ivy est là aussi pour l'académie. Tous accompagner du sage qui m'a fait passer mon examen pour les surveiller... le rêve. Donc Drear va à coup sûr comprendre qui je suis ou au moins que je suis là... les envoyés elfes ont la loge à coté de la notre (joie) et on les entend jugers tout le monde (surtout nous), les jumelles serrent les dents. Moi, je fulmine. La rage refait surface chaque fois que Père vient nous rendre visite, mais normalement il vient seul...

Je sens sa magie, mais je ne vois personne qui répond à la description de Luxus. Il y a bien un gars masqué... si je n'attirais pas l'attention de tout le royaume, je hurlerais de toutes mes forces. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est dire son nom dans un grognement (qui m'échappe involontairement). Grand-père à l'air de dire que Drear est dans les gradins (logique les maîtres n'ont pas le droit de participé). Lévi s'approche de moi pour me soutenir et je lui en suis reconnaissante... je n'ai qu'une envie : traverser la foule pour aller le tuer.

Les autres équipes entrent, y compris la notre. Les gens sont surpris. L'équipe A est surprise. La guilde est surprise. Macarof a réussi son plan de surprendre tout le monde. Les commentateurs expliquent les jeux. Puis dévoilent la première épreuve : Hidden. Un putain de cache-cache dans une ville fictive avec des «pnj» sosies des joueur... tordu, mais intéressant. ~Je ne vous décrirais pas tout les jeux, j'en ai pour l'année. Et je n'y ai pas changé grand-chose, donc je décris rapidement et je passe à la journée suivante... sauf pour la 3e journée...~

Cinq jours, quatre épreuves, 12 duel, trois combats en binôme et l'épreuve finale... et une épreuve bonus, c'est nouveau de cette année ça aussi et les organisateur veulent en garder secret tous les détails. Peu importe, on raflera tout.

J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort, la première journée fini mal. On est classer 7e et 8e. On a eu droit à deux combats éclair et Flare qui ce battais contre Lucie à triché, Mistgun (Jellal) lui a faillit gagner et c'est pas plus mal qu'il ai perdu. Il se serait grillé sinon. Mais ce n'est pas grave, quand on touche le fond, après on ne peu que remonter. Demain on va tout déchirer.

On a fait une belle remontée le 2e jour, mais on a perdu l'épreuve. C'était quoi l'idée aussi d'envoyer les dragons slayers, ils ont le mal des transports. Au moins on a gagné nos deux combats. Vive les Strauss! Elfman nous a tous surpris et même si le combat de mannequin était du grand n'importe quoi Mira a gagner au la main. Bon le 3e jour sera le bon : on va les écraser.


	8. 8- Les Jeux (partie 2)

Et Bim! Je le savais. Erza a assurée, elle a battu touts les montres de leur petit donjon. Ils n'ont même pas su ce qui leur arrivait. Kana non plus n'y est pas allé de main morte, même si c'était une magie emprunté, elle a explosé le PM, c'était magique. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais ils vont annoncer l'épreuve bonus.

\- Nous savons que vous êtes tous curieux, vous voulez savoir ce que sera l'épreuve bonus. Elle consiste en trois mini-jeux, deux de trois points et un de quatre. Donc les équipes peuvent avoir jusqu'à 10 points supplémentaires. Les deux premiers sont des parcours d'obstacles ~Un comme wipeout avec les grosses boulles et l'autre comme beastmaster sur netflix.~ et le dernier est une surprise. Le principe est simple : vous devez finir le parcours pour avoir les points, si vous tombez vous n'avez rien. Et tout ça sans magie! Oui, pour pimenter les choses, les mages ne pourront pas utiliser la magie.

Pendant qu'il parle le parcours se matérialise dans l'arène : le sol se couvre d'eau et les obstacles se forment. Ça commence avec un chemin de mini radeaux flottant et instables. Ensuite un escalier conduit à une poutre qu'il faut traverser avec une autre qui tourne au-dessus pour faire tomber le concurrent. Puis il y a quatre grosse boulles rouges alignées et il faut sauter d'une à l'autre. Et le dernier obstacle est une pente qu'il faut monter avec des tonneaux qui vous roulent dessus pour vous en empêcher. Touts les obstacles on l'air rembourrés, donc personne ne se fera mal dans ce jeu. Les organisateurs mise sur les chutes épouvantables pour faire rire le publique...

\- Autre surprise : nous ne ferons pas participés les membres des équipes inscrites, mais les maitres de guilde. À l'exception de l'équipe de Fairy Tail B, le comité à choisi de faire participé Irelia Drear, puisqu'elle est de la famille du maitre. Les maitres trop âgés peuvent aussi nommer un champion, pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas parti de leur équipe.

Ils ont fait le pire choix, ça, ça vas attirer l'attention sur moi et en plus il participe aux jeux, alors il va me voir de près. Le roi aurai dû avoir son mots à dire. Merde.

\- Bon, que les maitres entrent dans l'arène!

On se rend tous sur la plateforme de départ pour attendre et je me tiens le plus loin possible de Drear.

\- Comme ce matin l'ordre de passage sera tiré au sort.

On pige nos bâtons.

\- En ordre nous avons : Bob de Blue Pegasus, Macarof de Fairy Tail A, Cherrie qui remplace Ohba Baba pour Lamia Scale, Jasmine de Mermaid Heel, Irelia de Fairy Tail B, Gemma de Saber Tooth, Golmino de Quatro Puppy et Iwan de Raven Tail. Bob, prenez place. Je vous rappel que la magie est interdite pour ce parcours.

Et Bob tombe au 2e obstacle.

\- Macarof, à vous. On vous rappel que Macarof est l'un des 10 mages sacrés, est que ça va l'aider ici? Regardez bien... Macarof travers les radeaux sans difficulté. Il... Oh regardez, il passe sous l'héllice pour passer aux boulles. Il rebondi jusqu'au dernier obstacle! Et il le passe! Macarof remporte trois points! Cherrie c'est à vous!

\- Avec le pouvoir de l'amour, je réussirai!

\- Bien, voyons voir ça...

Pouvoir de l'amour ou pas, Cherrie réussis. La prochaine c'est la maitre de Mermaid Heel, Jasmine. Elle a un haut de bikini, des pantalons bouffants et des petites ballerines, tous bleu. Elle a les cheveux longs noirs tressés et se promène avec un tigre... un tigre? Il reste avec nous sur la plateforme et j'en profite pour le mettre entre moi et le connard. Elle se rend aux tonneaux, mais il y en a un qui l'atteint en pleine tête et elle chute.

\- Dommage, elle y était presque! Maintenant Irelia!

Au signale je m'élance. Les radeaux son glissant, mais je les traverse facilement. La poutre me donne un peu de mal, mais je m'en tire avec quelque pirouette. Ça fait du bien de faire du sport, ça me rappel mes jeunes années (je ne suis pas vieille ok). Les boulles ne me posse pas de problème, je fais des sauts de grenouille et j'arrive à passer. Mon plus gros défi c'est les tonneaux, ils sortent à intervalle régulier, mais plus on reste sur l'obstacle plus ils vont vite... je prends donc une chance et cours sur les tonneaux (comme Macarof) et Bim! J'ai réussi!

\- Irelia fait trois points pour son équipe! Ils sont forts à Fairy Tail. Maintenant Gemma, avancez-vous.

Il est barraqué, jamais il va passer... Non, finalement il a tout traversé comme si c'était une marche de santé. Il a arrêté la poutre d'une main pour pouvoir passer et éjecté les tonneaux, l'air de rien.

\- Trois points pour Saber Tooth! Mais qui en doutait? Saber Tooth sont les meilleurs depuis sept ans. Golmino, c'est à ton tour!

Et le toutou se fait éjecter par les boulles, dommage un faux mouvement et plouf.

\- Passons au dernier participant... Iwan.

Il a réussi, mais j'ai très bien sentie sa magie. En regardant autour de moi, je vois que je suis la seule. Je garde donc le silence, de toute façon si je parle il va me remarquer... plus.

\- Et trois points pour Raven Tail! Maintenant le prochain parcours. On garde le même ordre de passage et la magie n'est toujours pas permise.

Le premier s'efface et laisse place au second. Le premier obstacle est dans le sens inverse, on se retourne donc pour voir une structure en hauteur et des obstacles qui s'annonce beaucoup plus dur... et épique. On commence par une pente à 45 degrés et une fois en haut il faut se retourner pour sauter sur une plateforme. On enchaine avec une poutre étroite suspendu par deux chaines (en mode balançoire) qu'il faut traverser, puis on a le droit à une petite plateforme avec corde pour se balancer et atterrir sur une sorte de beigne avec un poteau au centre qui le fixe à la structure au-dessus. Il faut sauter de beigne en beigne (4) pour aller à la prochaine plateforme. Après on saute pour attraper une corde reliée à un rail qui tourne (façon tyrolienne) vers une autre plateforme. L'avant-dernier obstacle. Qui consiste en trois plateformes tournantes (en sens inverse les unes des autres). Et pour terminer, un mur d'escalade assez imposant. Ils ne donnent que trois points pour ÇA... j'ai peur pour le dernier mini-jeu et je ne suis pas la seule. Cette fois le parcours est en métal presque brut (rembourrage très léger). Si on tombe c'est dans l'eau, mais si on se frappe contre un obstacle... là ça va faire mal.

\- Donc, Bob on commence par vous.

Et Bob ne réussi pas à passer les beignes. C'était couru d'avance, il aurait dû faire comme Baba...

\- Au tour de Macarof.

Grand-père réussi haut la main. Toute la guilde hurle sa joie.

\- Trois autre points pour Fairy Tail A, ce qui fait six pour l'instant. Bien, Cherrie maintenant.

Tout va bien pour elle, sauf que lorsqu'elle saute pour la tyrolienne, elle manque la corde et tombe.

\- Dommage Cherri. On passe à la prochaine : Jasmine.

Son tigre reste encore à coté de moi et il fait un bruit qui se traduirait comme un ronronnement. Elle aussi réussi.

\- Trois points pour Mermaid Heel! Irelia, c'est ton tour.

Vive l'entrainement intensif! Bon ça na pas été de la tarte, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai failli tomber sur la poutre, puis me suis pris le poteau d'un beigne dans le front, après j'ai attrapé la tyrolienne de justesse et je me suis à moitié étourdie sur les disques. Bref, j'ai réussi et j'ai un mal de crane.

\- Trois points pour Fairy Tail B! Maitre Gemma...

Comme je m'y attendais, il passe tout sans même suer une goutte.

\- Trois points pour Saber Tooth! Nous avons beaucoup de participant exceptionnel! Golmino, épate-nous!

Putain! Il nous a épaté le toutou... il a réussi.

\- Trois point pour Grifondor... désolé mon erreur. *se raccle la gorge* Trois points pour Quatro Puppy! Et le dernier... Iwan!

Il réussi, mais il y a encore cette magie, la même... un sort d'illusion peut-être.

\- Et trois points pour Raven Tail! Passons au prochain jeu.

Le parcours disparait et une sorte de piédestal cylindrique prend sa place, au sommet il y a huit chaises en rond (dos à dos).

\- Je vous invite à prendre place où vous voulez. Le prochain jeu sera un quiz sur les autres participants. Si vous avez moins de trois erreurs vous aurez quatre points.

Je m'assoie au hasard comme les autres. En partant de ma gauche : Jasmine, Macarof, Cherrie, Gemma, Iwan, Golmino et Bob. Une fois tout le monde assis une lacrima vision apparait devant nous avec les emblèmes des guildes participantes (Fairy Tail A est en Rouge et a la lettre «A» a coté et mon équipe est bleue).

\- Vous aurez huit questions, une sur chacun d'entre vous. Vous aurez dix secondes pour répondre. Pour ça vous devez toucher l'emblème de l'équipe du participant-réponse. Tout le monde à bien compris?

Nous hochons tous la tête pour répondre oui.

\- Bien première question : Qui était sous les ordres d'un certain «Zéro»?

Ça j'ai entendu Grey en parler, c'était Léon, donc c'est Cherie.

\- Tout le monde à la bonne raiponce! Il s'agit de Chérie qui était sous les ordres de l'empereur Zéro, qui lui n'était autre que Léon de Lamia Scale. Une un peu plus difficile : qui est à la fois le 3e et le 6e maitre de sa guilde?

Facile, c'est Grand-père.

\- Nous avons deux erreurs : Jasmine et Cherie. Il s'agissait en fait de Macarof qui a cause de sa disparition à perdu son titre et la récupéré plus tard. Bien, qui utilise les plus étranges critères de recrutement?

Ça, c'est Erza qui m'en a parlé, c'est Bob.

\- Une seule erreur cette fois : Cherie. C'est en effet Bob de Blue Pegasus qui ne recrute que les plus beaux d'entre les mages. Prochaine question : Lequel d'entre vous est allergique aux chats?

Je sens qu'il y a un piège avec celle-là... si c'était Golmino je l'aurai su par Grand-père. J'élimine Iwan et Gemma, pour eux les allergies c'est surement des faiblesses, ils garderaient ça sous silence. Je prend un risque et je mets Jasmine.

\- Oh oh~ Celle-là était difficile... il y avait un piège... il n'y a eu que trois bonnes raiponces : Jasmine, Cherie et Irelia. C'est Jasmine qui est allergique au chats, mais pas aux tigres et autres félins, seulement aux _estomacus poilus félis,_ aux chats domestiques... Prochaine questions : Lequel d'entre vous... a voyager dans plusieurs pays et royaumes?

~Je sais que ce n'est pas le vrai nom scientifique des chats domestique, mais moi j'aime mieux celui-là et tous ceux avec un chat comprendront surement...~ Facile, c'est l'autre connard, je vois mal les autres sortir de Fiore et je sais de source sur que lui oui... il aurait dû chopper une maladie rare dans une de ses voyages et crever là-bas.

\- Trois mauvaise raiponces : Jasmine, Gemma et Cherie. Cherie à votre prochaine mauvaise raiponce vous perdez ma chère. C'était Iwan le globe trotteur, en plus d'avoir fait le tour de Fiore il a été à Apocrypha, la capitale elfique et dans l'empire d'Abaless... entre autre. Bien, prochaine question, celle-là est facile : Qui clame haut et fort être le plus fort?

Il l'a dit, elle est trop facile.

\- Tout le monde à la bonne réponse! Il s'agit bien de maitre Gemma, qui est à la tête de la guilde la plus forte de Fiore. Prochaine, il n'en reste plus que deux, concentrez-vous bien. Qui parmi vous est en réalité un noble en fuite?

Non, ils n'ont pas osés... je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont osés. Je dois mettre la bonne réponse, je n'ai pas le choix. Pourvu qu'ils n'ont pas trop d'info sur moi.

\- Deux mauvaises réponses : Gemma et Cherie. Désolé ma chère, mais vous n'avez aucun point. Contre toute attente, c'est Irelia Drear qui est noble, en effect, elle est tellement secrète que nous avons dû demander aux représentants elfes venus assister aux jeux de nous parler d'elle. Lady Irelia Noirabysse aurait fuit le royaume pour évité un mariage arranger. Plus exactement, elle aurait fuit avec un homme qu'elle aurait rencontré et dont elle serait tombée amoureuse... et qui l'aurait mise enceinte. Plus tard ils se seraient marié, c'est pour ça qu'elle porte le nom de Drear, elle est mariée au grand Luxus Drear.

Je hais les sages. Je suis sure que cette histoire est la version officielle pour les étrangers, qu'ils ont tiré avantages des événements pour déformé la réalité et caché aux autre qu'en fait, je me suis enfuit d'une vie d'esclavage... Et maintenant le connard connaît mon nom. Je vais tuer quelqu'un. Nous n'avons raconté notre histoire à presonne à la guilde (sauf Gadjeel et Levy) et ce malgré toutes les questions, donc ils vont surement y croire... mais Iwan n'y croira surement pas, sauf s'il croit encore que les deux fois c'était avec Iseult... je tiens peut-être là ma chance. Je n'ai qu'à ne pas me trahir et il comprendra que son enfant est mort avec ma sœur. L'écran de la lacrima change et au lieu des emblèmes, il y a un cercle bleu et une croix rouge. Il nous reste une question je dois me concentrée...

\- Comme il ne reste qu'une question et donc qu'une réponse possible, la dernière question se répondra par oui ou non. Donc la voici : Golmino a-t-il déjà fait parti de Fairy Tail?

Question facile, Bob et Golmino était à Fairy Tail avant de fonder leurs propre guilde. Nous sommes encore alliés aujourd'hui...

\- Tout le monde a la bonne réponse... Golmino à en effet fait parti des fées avec d'être un chiot... Bien, l'épreuve bonus est terminée et voyons les points. Pour Fairy Tail A, Fairy Tail B, Raven Tail et Saber Tooth : dix points! Pour Quatro Puppy et Mermaid Heel : sept points! Pour Lamia Scale : six points! Et pour Blue Pegasus : quatre points! Ces points seront ajoutés à ceux de vos équipes. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous reposez les combats débuterons dans une heure.


	9. 9- Iwan Drear

Les premiers combats ont bien été, la mage folle des chats a battue la toupie des Cerberos. Puis le blond des Saber a battu celui des Pegasus. Ils sont sur le point d'annoncer le prochain... Luxus contre Alexey. La guilde se prépare au pire pendant que mon mari descend dans l'arène.

Le fourbe prend Luxus par surprise, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je sens la magie d'Iwan... comme tout a l'heure. Mais il est bien à sa place, dans les gradins... je le regarde (fixe) pour comprendre se qu'il fait, pourquoi je sens sa magie. Il est immobile, mais vraiment immobile. Il ne cligne pas des yeux et le vent ne fait pas bouger ses cheveux... donc il n'est pas vraiment là. Je le cherche des yeux attendant un coup fourré en essayant de localiser la source de la magie.

Putain. Il est dans l'arène, je sais avec précision où il est. Le combat est une illusion et les autres membres aussi... je me concentre encore plus pour les trouver.

Ils sont dans l'arène aussi. Ce putain de connard à la con il... il triche. Ça ne me surprend pas, mais piéger Lux comme ça, sa m'énerve. Il se croit tout permis...

(PDV Luxus)

Mon père est un con. Pire que ça même.

\- Alors mon fil, où est Lumen Hist...

Ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir... un éclair est passé et a faucher mon père au milieu de sa phrase. Ça à fait tombé l'illusion et je me retrouve face aux autres membres de Raven Tail qui (aussi cons que mon père) se jettent sur moi. Les commentateurs ne savent plus quoi faire, un silence pur plane sur la foule. Tout le monde est comme figé. Tout ce qu'on entend c'est des hurlements de rage. Je mets les quatre sbires au tapis rapidement et je me dirige vers la source des cris. Comme je me doutais, c'est Irelia. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je sais que je dois l'arrêter. En m'approchant je vois qu'elle l'a immobilisé, rien d'autre elle est assise sur lui et il ne peut plus bouger... mais avec l'angle qu'a pris son cou, il ne bougera plus de toute façon. Elle ne s'en est pas encore aperçue. Merde, elle vient de tuer mon père devant tout le royaume. Je la prends donc dans mes bras et essaie de la relevé, mais elle résiste.

\- Non, il va se sauver, je dois l'empêcher de bouger. Non!

\- Lili, dis-je doucement, il n'ira nulle part. Viens avec moi.

\- Il t'a mit en danger, il voulait te tuer.

\- Je vais bien, il ne me fera pas de mal. Viens.

\- Non! Il a... il a violé ma sœur! Il ne doit pas s'enfuir. Il...

\- Lili, regarde autour de toi, il y a une brigade du conseil ils ne le laisseront pas s'enfuir. Je te le promets. Viens avec moi.

Elle hésite, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Les mages du conseil on vu qu'il était mort et ils ne savent pas comment réagir.

\- Il faut le livrer aux elfes, promet le moi. Lux promet le moi!

\- Promis, maintenant laisse les faire leur travail.

Elle accepte de le lâcher et je la prends dans mes bras façons princesse. Elle pleure comme une enfant et il y a des éclairs autour de nous, comme si elle aurai perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Le stade est silencieux, tout le monde à du comprendre qu'elle l'avait tué... mais il va y avoir des questions. Beaucoup de questions.

J'ai porté Lili a l'infirmerie et elle s'est endormie (Poly l'y a forcé). Les gars du conseil veulent lui parler, mais je les ai convaincus d'attendre ce soir. Dehors le dernier combats est entrain de se joué. Laar est venu me chercher et m'a conduit dans une autre pièce où nous attendent le vieux, le sage elfe, Lord Noirabysse et le Roi.

\- Bien, dit Laar, expliquez-moi ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Ma femme a senti la magie de mon père et elle a compris que j'étais en danger, alors elle a sauté dans l'arène et m'a protégé. Le reste n'est qu'un accident.

\- Et cette histoire de viol? Elle avait des motifs pour le tuer, comment on peut être sûr qu'elle, n'a pas voulu le tuer.

\- Un peu avant que Lady Irelia s'enfuit, dit le sage, il nous a été rapporté que sa sœur Lady Iseult avait été violé. Cela ce serait passer durant nos festivités annuelles, durant ce festival tout le monde porte des masque, donc tout ce qu'elle pouvait nous dire sur son agresseur c'est qu'il avait une barbe noire et s'appelait Drear. Mais puisque ce n'est pas un nom elfique les recherches n'ont pas abouties. Nous avons été surpris d'apprendre que Lady Irelia s'était marié avec un Drear et lui avons demandé de faire des recherches pour nous dans la famille de son mari. J'imagine qu'elle avait trouvé l'agresseur de sa sœur.

\- Où est Lady Iseult, j'aimerai lui parler?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit morte. Un groupe de bandit a attaqué le domaine de son mari, toute la famille est morte, ils ont tué jusqu'au dernier domestique.

\- Elle vous en avait parlé?

\- Oui, vaguement, mentis-je, quand on s'est rencontré. Elle m'a dit que ses recherches n'avançaient pas.

\- J'imagine, dit le vieux, que c'est le quiz de tout à l'heure qui lui a mit la puce à l'oreille.

\- Expliquez-vous, ordonne Laar.

\- Et bien il a été question d'Apocrypha. Elle doit avoir conclu que c'était Iwan, quand ils ont dit qu'il avait visité la capitale elfe. Il faut dire que dans la guilde personne ne dira du bien de lui et qu'il répond à la description.

\- En ce qui me concerne, dit le sage, justice à été rendu et Lady Irelia a remplie sa mission. Il est vrai que cet homme n'aurait pas eu la peine de mort, mais c'est mieux ainsi... pour lui.

\- Ce n'était qu'un accident, trancha le Roi. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, vous avez tous vu elle le retenait et n'a même pas remarquer qu'il était mort. Cette jeune femme est sous ma protection et je la connais bien, elle n'est pas une meurtrière. Maintenant messieurs, cet homme doit retourner auprès de sa femme avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

(PDV Irelia)

J'ai un putain de mal de crane et j'ai mal partout, comme si j'avais couru trois marathons. Ça met du temps à remonter, mais je fini par me souvenir de tout, les parcours (mes marathons et le mal de crane), le quiz et le combat. Merde j'espère que se fumier est dans une cage. Luxus s'est endormis la tête sur mon lit, il est mignon... On toque à la porte (je me rends compte que je suis à l'infirmerie), Poly leur dit de ne pas entrer, mais c'est le type du conseil, Laar, avec le sage. Ils entre donc, mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps de parler.

\- Vous avez arrêté le connard j'espère.

\- Maitre Iwan?

\- Oui ce putain de connard là, de quel autre con je vous parlerais.

\- Lady Irelia, me réprimande la sage, se n'est pas une façon de parler.

\- Ta gueule toi. Je suis pas une «Lady» et je veux rien avoir a faire avec vous. Saleté d'elfe à la con. Alors, vous l'avez mit dans une cage oui ou non?

\- Il est mort, m'annonce Laar pendant que le sage est outré. Vous l'avez tué.

\- Non c'est impossible, je n'ai fait que le taclé.

\- Oui, nous savons. Il s'est brisé le coup en tombant.

\- Merde et il va se passer quoi maintenant?

\- Le Roi a fait un communiquer pour expliquer la situation. Ce n'était qu'un accident, donc tout va bien. Vous pouvez vous reposer.

\- Alors sortez tous les deux, coupe Poly. Sa magie n'est pas encore stable et elle doit dormir.


	10. 10- Les Jeux (partie 3)

D'un commun accord il a été décidé de ne plus jamais parler d'Iwan Drear. Donc... Hier, pendant que je dormais, le combat de Wendy s'est terminer en match nul. Ce matin nous avons le droit à une nouvelle épreuve : la bataille navale. Une grosse bulle d'eau flotte au-dessus du sol et il faut pousser les autres dehors. Facile.

Cette Minerva, je voudrais bien la remettre à sa place. Elle se prend pour une reine, mais ce n'est qu'une brute... elle a torturé Lucie dans la fichue bulle. Maintenant Lucie est à l'infirmerie et tout le monde est à cran.

Les organisateurs on décider de fusionner nos équipes pour avoir un nombre pair... maintenant nous avons l'équipe ultime... nous allons les éclatés. Natsu et Gadjeel se battent en binôme contre les dragons slayer de Saber Tooth. Ce sera le troisième combat de la journée et surement le plus épique.

C'est deux là sont trop orgueilleux, Natsu à fini par mettre Gad hors jeu pour se faire les deux autres seul et venger tout le monde... l'important c'est qu'il ait gagner j'imagine. Mais on n'a pas revu Gad depuis, Levy dit qu'il va bien et qu'il doit bouder dans son coin. C'est jour de fête demain, Lux et moi on va partir faire les touristes avec les jumeaux. J'ai hâte.

La journée est magnifique! Les enfants s'amusent, même si je trouve qu'ils mangent trop de sucre. On va d'un kiosque à l'autre et on participe aux jeux et aux attractions. On a même assisté à des spectacles de rue. À ce qu'on m'a dit Levy et Gadjeel on passés la journée à la bibliothèque nationale (j'ai voulu y aller aussi, mais Levy à dit d'aller m'amuser), puis ils se sont offert une soirée en amoureux. Les autres ont fait la fête toute la journée.

Ça m'enrage de ne par pouvoir aider Lucie. Merde. Ils l'ont enfermée dans le château, juste comme ça pour le fun. Argh! Putain. Je vais faire confiance aux maitres sur ce coup, mais ça fait chier quand même. Je dois assister à l'épreuve et faire comme si tout était normal. L'épreuve se déroule comme prévue (si j'en crois Mavis), alors c'est un stresse de moins.

Maintenant c'est la guerre, toutes les guildes, les mages du conseil, les gardes elfes et ceux du château... tout le monde se bat. Presque tout le monde. On a évacué les civils et il y a des gens qui les protègent. Moi j'ai prix tout les enfants (de la guilde et des représentants elfes) et je me suis réfugier à l'abri. Ça me travail d'aller me battre, mais Mira m'a demander de m'en occupé et surtout que je suis encore souffrante (d'après Poly). Donc je protège les enfants. Il y a bien eu deux ou trois mini-dragons, mais rien de grave.

J'ai conduit les petits au cimetière de dragon que Gadjeel a trouver hier. Là il n'y a plus de danger. Plusieurs civils nous ont suivi (des retardataires qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir avec les autres), une trentaine en tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe au-dessus, mais ça doit être un vrai chaos... avec les bruits et les secousses qui nous parviennes. Mais ici on est en sécurité.

Ça doit faire une bonne heure que c'est le silence total, mais on préfère attendre encore un peu avant d'envoyer quelqu'un voir.

Finalement Luxus est venu nous chercher, ils ont gagné. Je n'en doutais pas, mais je suis soulagée. Il nous conduit à la surface et il y a des retrouvailles... et des ruines. Et des blessés.

Avec l'aide de toutes les guildes et des civils les réparations se sont faites dans un temps record (ils avaient déjà pris des dispositions pour réparé les dommages de l'épreuve donc ça à seulement fait fois dix). Saber Tooth a fait des changements drastiques dans sa politique (enfin) et ils ont compris bien des choses. L'avenir s'annonce radieux pour tout le monde. Mais je vais devoir m'expliquer avec mon père et régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute.

Le Roi organise un bal pour fêter notre survie à tous (ce n'est pas la raison officielle, mais je préfère la mienne). Nous y sommes donc convier. Je vais avec les filles de la guilde pour trouver des robes (sans les hommes). Puis on va se préparée ensemble. Les gars n'en reviendront pas. Pour ça Lucie nous est d'une grande aide, puisqu'elle s'y connaît en robe de bal. Elle conseil tout le monde. Je ne suis pas habituée au robe d'ici alors je cherche quelque chose de plus légué. En mettant la main sur une robe verte mente avec de la dentelle au col, j'ai remarqué Yukino dans un coin et lui propose ma trouvaille. Lucie lui dit que c'est la robe parfaite pour elle. Je reprends donc mes recherches... la vendeuse me prend en pitié je crois, parce qu'elle me conduit dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Je possède cette robe depuis longtemps, ce style n'est pas populaire ici. On m'a dit que c'était une robe elfique...

Elle est magnifique et parfaite, d'un beau pourpre qui va faire ressortir mes yeux et surtout elle est dans le style _Sant_ , à l'opposé du style _Ithil_ que j'ai toujours détesté. Le haut de la robe est dos nu, le devant couvre tout et s'attache au coup avec une large bande de tissus. Un large ruban blanc s'enroule autour du ventre et de la taille (de sous les seins jusqu'au hanches), il est maintenu par une ceinture noire en tissus simple. Il n'y a pas de manche à proprement parler, mais une lanière lâche de tissus pourpre au niveau des épaules. Le bas est constitué de larges bandes pourpres qui se chevauchent pour couvrir les jambes en donnant une allure éthérée. Le tout accompagner d'escarpin noir (normalement on porte des botte spéciale avec, mais elles n'y sont pas), ce sera simplement parfait.


	11. 11- Le bal

J'ai fait remonter mes cheveux en chignon lâche et Lucie m'a maquillée. La soirée commence bien (même si personne n'a encore vu Natsu), on s'amuse bien. Il y a eu un accrochage quand les guildes se sont battues pour Yukino, mais je crois qu'elle va retourner avec les tigres. C'était son rêve de les rejoindre donc... Je suis là à parler avec Cherie, quand père vient me voir.

\- Je peux vous l'emprunté quelques instants, demande-t-il à Cherie? Irelia.

Je le suis plus loin au calme. Je le suis, mais en prenant un verre d'alcool sur une table en passant. Je n'aime pas ça, il a quelque chose en tête et je le sens mal. Donc quand je croise le regard de Luxus en chemin, je fait en sorte qu'il comprenne mon appréhension.

\- Que me veux-tu Sigfrid, attaquais-je?

\- Fait preuve de respect jeune fille, je suis là pour te faire une proposition.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Écoute au moins...

\- Si je me mets au service du Sage Tiriël, le coupais-je, j'évite la Tour et je lave mon honneur? J'en profite pour rétablir la réputation de notre maison? Deux filles qui ont fait tomber le voile et une qui refuse d'attendre de mourir dignement, quelle honte pour les Noirabysse.

\- Tu sais déjà, alors qu'en dis-tu? C'est plus que généreux, non?

\- Alors voila ma réponse: Va te faire foutre pauvre con.

\- Irelia!

\- Écoute moi une bonne fois pour toute connard... je reste ici, il est hors de question que j'appartienne à ce vieux pervers lubrique. J'ai un mari et deux fils, je suis dans une guilde et j'ai un travail. Je reste ici. Les autres nobles diront ce qu'ils veulent, le patriarche criera autant qu'il veut. Je reste ici. Ce que tu me propose là c'est une vie comme esclave tu le sais? Tu n'es pas assez naïf pour croire tout ce que Tiriël dit, j'espère.

\- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Non. Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est ma magie, quelle forme rare de magie de lumière. Et il y a aussi le fait que je figurais sur ton contrat de mariage et que par ce seul fait, je risque d'être désigner comme héritière et tu ne veux pas que la fortune sorte de l'île.

\- ...

\- ... Ah, c'est ça. En m'offrant à Tiriël, non seulement tu lui donne une forme de magie rare chez les elfes, mais tu lui donne aussi accès à la fortune familiale. Cela fait un sage dans ta poche et... putain c'est pour ça qu'il m'a déclarée inapte. Pour m'avoir à lui.

\- ...

\- C'est la première fois de ma vie que tu n'as rien à dire. Je vais te rappeler un truc _Père_ : Marcus est mort. Quand un propriétaire meurs et qu'il n'a pas de descendance cela libère ses propriétés. Donc je n'appartiens plus à personne et personne ne peux m'acquérir. Combien de loi ancestrale es-tu encore près à enfreindre pour cet homme.

\- ...

Je ne dirai rien pour l'instant et je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être le représentent du Roi, mais tiens toi tranquille...

\- ...

\- Oh, Père je vous présente Luxus Drear, mon mari. Maintenant excuse nous, nous avons à faire.

Sur ce Luxus (qui nous avait suivis) passe le bras autour de mes épaules et on s'éloigne. Sigfrid est toujours silencieux, tant mieux. Il m'entraine hors de la salle, dans un couloir du château. Il ouvre une porte au hasard et nous fait entrer à l'intérieur. Il fait noir alors je ne vois pas bien, mais ça ressemble à une bibliothèque ou un bureau. Il me plaque contre une étagère et m'embrasse.

\- Lux?

\- Shh, il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende.

\- Qu'est-c...

Il ne me laisse pas finir, il se jette sur mes lèvres et ses mains se glissent dans ma robe. Après un baiser sauvage, il écarte les bandes de tissus et m'agrippe les cuisses pour que je les enroule autour de sa taille. Tant bien que mal il détache ses pantalons et les faits tombés sur ses chevilles. Il est déjà dur. Il ne prend même pas le temps de me retirer ma culotte, il la pousse sur le coté et entre. La sensation en plus du fait qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être là et la possibilité d'être découvert, c'est indescriptible. Luxus m'embrasse, tout est rapide, comme si notre vie dépendait de cet instant précis. Ses coups sont brutaux et je m'agrippe à l'étagère pour ne pas tomber, je voudrais hurler. C'est tellement bon. On entend des voix dans le couloir (Levy et Gadjeel), je ne prête pas attention à la conversation, de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps. Luxus vérifie que je suis bien accrochée avant de lâcher mes cuisses pour glisser une main entre nous deux et refaire son truc avec les éclairs. Il me bâillonne avec sa main pour que je ne cris pas, mais il n'arrête pas. Je ne comprends même pas comment il fait pour tout faire en même temps. Quelque seconde avant que l'orgasme me frappe, il me repose et se retire, je l'interroge du regard et il me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il nous dirige plus loin dans la pièce, mes jambes sont molles, mais j'arrive à le suivre. Là il me fait assoir sur un meuble (probablement un bureau) pour continuer ce que l'ont faisait. Ni une, ni deux il entre de nouveau en moi et ça devient vite animal. Le vide se fait dans ma tête et je savoure l'instant. Ça ne prend pas longtemps pour me ramener au bord du gouffre et je m'y jette sans hésitation. Luxus m'y suis, puis nous prenons quelques secondes pour reprendre nos souffles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Lux?

\- Aucune idée, d'un coup, j'en ai eu envie et c'est comme si toute ma vie en dépendais.

\- Et bien, je ne m'en plaindrai pas... il faudrait retourner avec les autres.

\- Oui, sinon ils vont nous chercher...

On retourne donc dans la salle... et c'était une erreur. Les drangons slayer présents se sont tous retourné vers nous du même mouvement, certains on rougit d'autres on sourit, mais il est évidant qu'ils ont tous senti se qu'on vient de faire. Gadjeel s'approche est murmure quelque chose à Luxus. Je n'ai pu entendre qu'un mot : chaleur. Je dois vite trouver Lévy et Lucie. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches à l'époque, mais elles sont venues les compléter avec les leurs. Par exemple, on sait que les dragons adultes (avec compagnon) vivant en meute on tendance à voir leur cycle se synchronisés (oui, comme les règles). Donc, si Luxus ressent les premiers effets, il est probable que les deux autres aussi... je dois les avertir. Vite. Il est dit aussi que ces meutes on un alpha et c'est entre autre comme ça qu'on sait qui c'est... le premier à ressentir les effets hormonaux est l'alpha. Ça ne m'étonne pas, Luxus est le plus adulte des trois... Quand c'est fait un genre de compte à rebours commence et on a deux à trois jours pour s'isolé avant que les vrais chaleurs commence et elles durent jusqu'à sept jours. Si Natsu et Gadjeel n'ont pas de problème sur ce point (leurs maisons sont déjà isolées), Luxus a du acheter un camp de chasse dans la forêt près de la ville pour nous. Nous prendrons donc le prochain train touts les six (je vais laisser les jumeaus à Macarof).

~Je mettrais peut-être des chapitres bonus sur les chaleurs plus tard.~


	12. 12- Porthaven

(Deux mois plus tard)

Après une semaine totalement coupé du monde, quel choc nous avons eu en rentrant à la guilde. Le bâtiment a complètement été reconstruis (avec améliorations) et la guilde c'est agrandi. Durant notre absence le Roi a prit quelques décisions et d'un coup nous avons plusieurs nouveaux mages. Premièrement, un programme de réhabilitation de mages méritants : chaque guilde doit accueillir jusqu'à cinq mages criminels durant deux ans (ils peuvent devenir de vrais membre de la guilde s'ils le veulent après) pour les réhabilités dans la société et les faire faire des travaux d'intérêts général (des missions sans paie). Donc, Fairy Tail acceuil : Sorano (Angel), Meldy, Jellal et Éric (Cobra). Ils loguent dans le bâtiment de guilde, des mini-studios on été aménagés. Deuxièmement, puisque Saber Tooth s'est divisée en deux camps : un sous les ordres de Minerva avec la même mentalité qu'avant et l'autre contre elle. Le Roi à demander à Fairy Tail et les autres guildes de recruté ceux qui quittaient les tigres pour qu'ils ne soient pas livrer à eux même et les protégé du camp de Minerva. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont accepté notre invitation : Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Orga et Yukino (qui est heureuse de retrouver sa sœur). Je suis de retour dans la cuisine préparant la mise en place pour la journée avec l'aide de Mira et Lisa.

\- Dis, demande Lisa, vous trouvez pas que c'est triste tout ces couples qui se tourne autour sans se former?

\- J'ai une impression de déjà vu, dis-je.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai demandé ça à Lili, fait Mira joueuse, elle nous a envoyé dans une mission bidon et tout le monde s'est mit en couple d'un coup.

\- Ça sera une idée.

\- Non, contrais-je, ça ne marchera pas sur Erza, Kinana et Kana, elles savent ce qu'il en est.

\- Tu as déjà des idées de couple? Tu es rapide toi.

\- Non, pour certain c'est facile, on sait tous pour Erza et Jellal. Pour Éric et Kinana aussi c'est évident.

\- Oui, dit Lisa en coupant une carotte, mais ça va être dur de les mettre ensemble.

\- La dernière fois ton plan B c'était une fête non?

\- Oui Mira, mais il y avait trop de problème dans ce plan.

\- Et une fête à thèmes, enchérit Mira tout sourire? On peu camouflé les sort tresser en autre chose et forcé tout les célibataire à en porté.

\- Oui, continu Lisa arrêtant de travailler, comme une fête de l'amour... on pourrait l'étendre à toute la ville, mais donner les sorts tressés seulement à nos mages.

\- Je vous laisse l'organiser alors, moi c'est pas dans mes cordes. Demandez à mes sœurs de vous aider, elles seront ravies.

Deux jours plus tard, une immense fête eu lieu à Magnolia. Toute la ville fut invité et des colliers de fleurs furent donner à touts les célibataires. Il y eu des jeux des spectacles et des couples ce sont former (certain sans aide)... Donc nous avons Erza et Jellal (tout le monde à applaudis quand ils se sont embrasser). Kana et Rufus (personne ne s'y attendait). Meldy et Orga (encore plus surprennent). Macarof et Polyussica (enfin). Puis il y a eu les dragons slayer qui sont parti (très) tôt et qu'on n'a revu que le sur lendemain. Rogue avec Yukino et Sting avec Sorano (ils sont vraiment frères maintenant). Éric lui est parti avec Kinana. Quand ils sont revenus, les filles étaient marquées. Notre guilde compte donc désormais une meute de sept dragons slayer (dont six en couple), trois elfes, les trois dernière constelationnistes (se on ne compte pas la princesse) et plusieurs mages légendaires...

Par contre les réjouissances furent de courte duré, puisqu'un messager en provenance d'Apocrypha est venu frapper à notre porte. Il apportait une convocation du conseil des sages. Je devais me rendre là-bas et m'expliquer. Luxus à décider de m'accompagner et toute la meute à suivie. Mes sœurs, leur maris et la princesse Jade (comme voix du Roi) ont également répondu présent (nous sommes 27 en tout). Nous sommes donc partis pour la capitale elfique, mais avec une escale avant...

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Porthaven, la ville natale de ma mère. Toute la ville est bâti avec les mêmes pierres pales et les même toits de tuile violets. Le siège du conseil est facile à repéré, c'est le seul bâtiment à avoir des couleurs déférentes, plus foncées. Je me dirige donc vers lui suivie de tout le monde pour demander audience.

L'intérieur du conseil est austère et sombre... comme celui du clan de mon père. J'attends mon tour dans un couloir , il est prévu que j'entre seule (les autres sont dans un salon trois étages plus bas). Je n'aime pas ces endroits oppressants où le moindre bruit fait écho et où on se sent épié. Un jeune elfe ouvre la porte devant moi et me fait entrer, une fois de l'autre coté j'attends que les sages parlent en premiers.

\- Présente-toi, jeune fille.

\- Je suis la fille d'Imako Douxsilence. Irelia.

\- Et pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir?

\- J'aimerai passer l'examen du baptême pour pouvoir renier le clan _Ithil_.

\- Nous sommes sous les ordres du clan _Ithil_ , cela ne changerai rien.

\- Cela changera tout au contraire. Mon examen a été truqué, si j'en passe un qui ne l'est pas je pourrais enfin couper les ponts avec ma famille. ils n'auraient plus de prise sur moi.

\- C'est une grave accusation jeune fille.

\- Sais-tu qui l'a truqué?

\- En as-tu des preuves?

\- Et bien, si le résultat est différent, cela sera une preuve non?

\- Elle a raison et si c'est vrai cela pourrait tourner en notre faveur.

\- Oui, mais nous ne connaissons rien d'elle, l'examen sera difficile à faire.

\- Non, au contraire c'est parfait. Nous ne serons pas influencé par une opinons faussé.

\- Oui, il a raison... votons. Qui est pour?

\- ... ~C'est un vote à main levée.~

\- Qui est contre?

\- ...

\- La majorité a parlé : nous acceptons.

\- Merci. merci beaucoup.

\- Commençons.

\- Maintenant?

\- Jeune fille, à notre âge on ne fait plus trainer les choses...

Il me fait signe de m'assoir par terre, je ne m'attendais pas à subir ça aujourd'hui. L'examen consiste en une invasion de l'âme et du corps (pas physiquement hein). Ils ne lisent pas les souvenirs, c'est plus complexe, plus étrange. Et la sensation est désagréable, comme si chacune des parcelles de mon corps et de mon esprit était désassemblées, examinées et remis en place... c'est douloureux. Ils commencent par vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de maladies ou autre, puis ils fouillent l'esprit et l'âme (c'est le plus douloureux). Normalement il n'y a qu'un sage, là il y en a douze. La première fois je n'ai pas hurlé, la plupart hurle sous la douleur. Mais cette fois, même si j'ai résisté aussi longtemps possible, quand ils sont passés à la deuxième étape... j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé à m'en faire mal, tellement que j'ai eu un gout de sang en bouche. Ça n'a pas été long avant que quelqu'un vienne tambouriner à la porte. Une fois l'examen fini, le jeune de tout à l'heure a ouvert et Luxus est entré sans attendre. Je le sens qui se met à genoux près de moi et me relève (je suis tombée sur le dos durant l'examen). Il est en colère et grogne presque sur les sages.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites?

\- Qui est tu jeune homme?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

\- Lux, dis-je la voix écorchée, ce n'est rien, c'est l'examen. Ils n'ont rien fait.

Silence pesant durant lequel Luxus dévisage les douze sages d'un air méchant.

\- Nous préconisons la voix de la famille ou celle du sang.

\- Alors, je suis apte au mariage?

\- Oui bien sur. Vous avez des défauts, mais ils seront facile à apprivoisé pour un mari décidé.

\- Voulez-vous que nous vous présentons des prétendent comme le veux la coutume?

\- Elle est déjà mariée, grogne mon dragon.

\- Lux...

\- Par curiosité, quel était l'autre résultat?

\- Inapte au mariage, j'étais sensée entrer au service du sage Tiriël, mais le patriarche de ma maison en a décidé autrement... heureusement pour moi.

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à vous marier à un humain?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Mais comme vous l'aurez compris, voici mon mari Luxus Drear. C'est un chasseur de dragon.

\- De quel élément?

\- La foudre, répondit le concerné.

\- C'est une magie rare...

\- J'ai cet élément aussi, le coupais-je, je préfère vous le dire. Et mes fils ont une magie de transformation. Ils l'ont hérité du grand-père de mon mari.

\- Fascinant.

\- Vous serez une belle acquisition pour notre clan. Sur le papier du moins, nous ne vous obligerons à rien. Puisque vous nous apportez la solution à nos problèmes sur un plateau et que vous faites parti d'une meute de dragon.

\- Oui, mes problèmes on tendance à se réglé de façon drastique et rapide.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là?

\- J'ai accidentellement tué l'homme que je recherchais pour venger ma sœur. Je lui ai cassé le coup en le plaquant pour qu'il arrête de se battre contre mon mari... j'ai... encore du mal à m'y faire.

\- Et je vous comprends, il était de votre droit de le faire souffrir un minimum, la vraie vengeance vous a échappée et j'en suis navré.

\- Et je vous en remercie, dis-je en baissant la tête (je suis toujours par terre dans les bras de Lux).

\- Bien revenons à nos affaires, des émissaires vous accompagnerons à Apocrypha pour négocier et régler ces problèmes. Vous partez dans deux jours.

Je suis présentement avec Levy dans la bibliothèque du conseil (dérogation spéciale). Elle peaufine ses recherches sur les demi-elfes. Elle a trouver un texte incomplet à Crocus qui pourrait tout expliquer et elle cherche la version originale.

\- Regarde Lili, s'exclame-t-elle, je l'ai! *se racle la gorge* « Celui qui engendrera notre chair sera accepté. Celui qui engendrera notre chair sera récompensé.» ça on le savait déjà. Mais écoute ça : «Celui qui engendrera notre chair, s'il rempli les conditions, devra se rendre au Mont Noir et faire entendre sa voix.» il y a encore d'autre chose, mais ça c'est le plus important.

\- Donc on doit aller au Mont Noir? Joie.

\- Tu n'as pas l'aire enchantée... C'est où?

\- Le domaine des anciens. Il est pratiquement impossible d'y aller.

\- Joie. Mais ne t'en fais pas on va trouver.


	13. 13- Apocrypha

Les sages nous on fourni trois émissaire (un sages, un noble et un prêtre) se qui augmente notre nombre à 30. Alors on remonte tous dans le bateau qu'on avait loué et on se met en route pour la capitale. Nous avons quatre jours devant nous, quatre jours sur un bateau avec sept dragons slayer nauséeux (ce n'est pas pire que le voyage pour venir, mais c'est encore beaucoup). Je n'ai pas hâte à la confrontation, elle promet d'être dure. J'en fais des cauchemars depuis qu'on est parti, depuis que j'ai reçus la convocation.

Enfin sur la terre ferme... Dès notre arriver nous sommes pris en charge par des gardes au service des sages, elles nous conduisent à une auberge réservée pour nous. L'auberge est juste en face du siège du conseil. Je sens que je vais bien dormir. Notre audience est prévue pour le lendemain, nous entrerons (pas tous seulement 23 sur 30) et nous assoirons autour d'une table avec les sages et les représentent du Roi (oui, les même qui sont venus aux jeux), mon patriarche sera là aussi. Wendy restera à l'auberge avec les enfants (Farkas, Vilkas, Mia, Ami, Renji et Yûji) puisqu'elle n'a pas l'âge d'entrer dans la salle de négociation et qu'il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur les petits.

On est venu nous chercher à l'aube et installé dans une grande salle de négociation. Maintenant, nous attendons et depuis au moins trois heures. Technique d'intimidation classique, mais elle ne prend pas avec nous. Nous jouons aux cartes et discutons, l'ambiance est détendue (en apparence) et cela surprend l'autre camp quand ils entre (l'effet voulu). Un sage prend la parole (je n'arrive jamais à les distinguer avec leur uniformes ils sont tous pareil).

\- Cette convocation ne concernait que Mademoiselle Noirabysse.

\- Madame Drear, le corrigeais-je, et vous ne pouviez pas vous attendre à se que je vienne seule. Je suis venue avec ma meute, ma famille, la Voix de mon Roi et des émissaires de mon clan. Le minimum en somme.

\- Nous ne reconnaissons pas votre mariage et aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez un membre de notre clan.

\- J'ai renié le clan _Ithil_ , et le clan _Sant_ m'accepté.

\- Cela ne change rien, vous êtes toujours sous notre autorité.

\- Non, je suis sous l'autorité du Roi de Fiore, puisqu'il nous a adoptées, mes deux sœurs et moi. Et je suis sous l'autorité de mon Alpha, puisque comme je vous l'ai dis : je fais parti d'une meute. Je suis aussi sous l'autorité de mon maitre de guilde. Mon clan n'a plus son mot à dire sur ma vie.

\- Alors, pourquoi en changer?

\- Parce que mon examen a été truquer et qu'on essaie de me mettre dans le lit d'un des sages de se clan.

\- C'est une grave accusation...

\- Elles sont fondées, coupe le sage qui m'accompagne. Nous avons refais son examen, tous les sages de notre conseil s'y sont mit et nous avons tous eu le même résultat : apte au mariage. Nous avons donc accepté de l'accueillir dans notre clan avec ses deux sœurs et nous reconnaissons leurs mariages.

\- Parlez.

\- De ce que j'en sais mon père à passer un accord avec le sage Tiriël pour que je lui appartienne. Alors ils ont enfreint la Loi en me déclarant inapte. Je devais être mise au service du sage, mais mon patriarche en a décidé autrement : il ma donner à mon beau frère. Je vous en suis reconnaissante. Puisque mon propriétaire est mort selon la Loi je suis libre d'attendre ma mort comme bon me semble, alors je suis partie et j'ai voyagé. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré mon mari et puisque j'étais loin de cette terre je n'ai pas hésité à accepter de l'épouser. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de remettre les pieds ici. Quand mon père m'a retrouver j'étais déjà mariée et mère. Mais il avait vendu ma vertu, alors il voulait absolument que je le suive. Pour cela il a utilisé touts les moyens et à grandement nuis à ma santé et ma famille.

\- Où était votre mari à ce moment? Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas défendu?

\- Un sort l'a retenu prisonnier dans un sommeil de mort pendant sept ans.

\- Continuez.

\- Depuis qu'il a appris que j'étais mère, il essaie de me faire mettre en Tour. Mais il n'a plus d'autorité sur moi en tant que père, puisque j'ai été adoptée. Alors il essaie de me pousser à bout et de me faire tout perdre pour que je n'aie pas d'autre choix que de revenir ici. Il a même attenté à la vie de mes fils et de ma guilde. Son dernier essaie en date est de négocier, si j'accepte d'appartenir à Tiriël, j'évite la Tour, mes fils restent en vie avec leur père et je ne pourrais plus les voir. Ce qui est encore une violation de la Loi. Nous en sommes à combien?

\- Cinq : il a truqué l'examen. Il a vendu ta vertu. Il a fait du tort à une femme dont le mari n'était pas en mesure de la défendre. Il menace la vie d'enfants. Et il fait des arrangements illégaux en notre nom.

\- Lord Sigfrid Noirabysse, vous n'êtes donc désormais plus la Voix du Roi et nous vous retirons votre titre de noblesse. Cette punition ne comprend que vous, vos enfants et votre femme ne sont pas toucher.

\- C'est donc elle qui reprend tout vos titres et avoirs.

\- Et Sage Tiriël, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions, nous vous trouverons un remplaçant dans la semaine, comme il est écris dans la Loi.

\- Vous serez également placé en détention dans une prison choisie par le Roi.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, dit le noble qui m'accompagne, mais ce mariage était politique. Si vous l'annuler, nous devons renégocier.

\- Nous négocierons demain en présence du Roi, puisqu'il n'a plus de Voix.

\- Bien, notre verdict est sans appel, les coupables seront châtier et les victimes graciées.

\- Gracié? Comment ça gracié, dis-je en colère, nous n'avons rien fait.

\- Vous êtes allé toutes les trois à l'en contre de la voix qu'on vous avait choisi.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi? Putain. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con. Les voix qu'on nous avait choisie n'était pas les bonnes et vous le savez, il n'y avait aucune raison de forcé mes sœur dans la voix de la foi. Normalement elles auraient eu le droit à un mariage de leur choix et vous le savez. Et pour moi le patriarche ne pouvait pas faire de choix éclairé, puisqu'il n'avait pas les bonnes informations.

\- Jeune fille, surveille ton langage.

\- Non, avant retiré ce que vous avez dis. Les victimes ne seront pas graciées, elles seront dédommagées. J'en appel à mon droit le plus strict.

\- Alors, nous voulons la preuve que vous avez été marqué par un dragon, c'est la seule chose qui nous force à reconnaitre votre mariage.

\- Montrer nous votre marque et vous pourrez nous demandez ce que voulez.

\- Nous vous avons évité cela jusqu'à maintenant, mais si vous persistez...

\- Bien, dis-je en colère.

Je fulmine, ils n'ont même pas idée de ce qu'ils demandent. Putain. Je grogne en me levant et défais le nœud de ma robe (elle est bleue et dorée aujourd'hui), la colère se lit surement dans mes yeux, c'est ce que j'espère. Leur montrer ma marque, quelle insulte. Je ne peux pas la porter fièrement comme Lucie dont la marque est sur l'épaule droite, Yukino que Rogue à mordu sur la parti charnue de la main droite et Sorano qui a la sienne dans le dos sur l'omoplate gauche. Ou la montrer quand je porte un bikini comme Levy qui la porte sur la hanche droite et Kinana sur la cuisse gauche. Non, Luxus n'a pas choisi ou il me mordait, il ne s'en ait même pas rendu compte et je crois que même lui ne sais pas ou il ma mordu. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vu la marque. Je prends une grande inspiration et je dévoile mon sein gauche à tout ceux qui m'entour. Là quelques centimètres sous le mamelon, une vielle marque de dents cicatrisée, la morsure d'un dragon. Plus personne ne parle, je crois que personne ne s'y attendais. Je rattache ma robe et me rassoie, attendant le verdict.

\- Que voulez-vous?

\- La liberté pour moi, mes deux sœurs et nos enfants, la garantie que plus personne de ce clan ne nous fera du mal ou tentera de nous soumettre. Et je veux un sauf conduit avec escorte pour le Mont Noir pour les 26 personnes qui m'accompagne et moi-même.

\- Accorder. Autre chose?

\- Je veux qu'après les négociations, vous reconduisiez les émissaires de mon clan chez-eux en sécurité.

\- Accorder.

\- Dernière chose. Je veux que la Loi soit changé et qu'en cas de viol la victime peu importe sa voie, ne soit plus sanctionné.

\- Accorder. Sur ce, nous mettons fin à ces négociation.

Le conseil envoie ensuit un messager pour demander un sauf conduit au clan _Eryn_ puisque le Mont Noir est sur leur territoire. Un groupe de gardes nous accompagnera jusqu'à la frontière et un autre groupe (de l'autre clan) nous escortera le reste du chemin. Nous partirons dès que nous aurons l'accord du Roi de la forêt, mais il ne peut pas refuser, il s'y est engagé il y a des siècles : si quelqu'un reçoit une convocation des anciens ou à une bonne raison d'aller les voir il doit fournir une escorte plus ou moins conséquente et ce quelque soit son clan. Ça c'est la partie facile, une fois au pied du mont si les anciens refusent de nous recevoir, le passage ne s'ouvrira pas. Et même s'il s'ouvre la monté n'est pas de tout repos. Il est presque impossible d'atteindre le siège des anciens, s'ils ne vous ouvrent pas la voie. Et j'espère vraiment qu'ils vont le faire.


	14. 14- Le Mont Noir (fin)

Trois jours à attendre l'accord du Roi, puis sept autres à voyager. On a fait le trajet principalement à pied (dragon slayer oblige). Nous sommes donc au pied du Mont Noir. Et là devant nous, il y a le passage. J'en avais déjà vu des représentations dans des livres et autres, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il est haut comme dix hommes et large de cinq (s'ils écartent les bras). C'est la gravure de deux pilier qui soutienne une arche sur laquelle est inscrit en langue elfique ancestrale: «Ici s'ouvrent les portes de notre domaine, n'entre que les méritants.» Dans l'arche il y a un arbre qui enroule ses branches autour des piliers en de belles arabesques, le tout agrémenté de plusieurs étoiles. Normalement c'est là la partie impossible. Les anciens ne laissent entrer personne ou très peu (genre un tout les 30 ans), ils se sont retirer là à la nuit des temps, avant la création des clans et ne se mêlent pas du monde extérieur. Pas une fois depuis leur isolement ils n'ont intervenu dans un conflit, pas une fois ils sont sortis. D'après Levy tout ce que j'ai à faire est de ne tenir là et de demander audience pour mon groupe. Mais avant de parlez à la porte géante, je rappel à tout le monde que s'ils mentent à un anciens, ce dernier le tuera. Tout le monde hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Donc je récite : «Je suis Irelia Drear et je demande audience pour moi et pour les 36 personnes qui m'accompagnes.» (Nous et les 10 gardes fournies pas le Roi). Maintenant on attend. La gravure s'illumine d'un beau vert feuille et disparait... le pan de mur sur lequel elle était avec elle. Il y a maintenant un trou en forme d'arche géante sur le flan du mont et il s'ouvre sur un espace complètement noir. Le genre de noirceur que même une troche ne briserait pas. On s'entre regarde tous, pas très surs de vouloir entrer finalement, mais on est là et on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour prendre peur. Nous sommes Fairy Tail bordel et nous n'avons peur de rien. Nous entrons donc en rang serrer en regardant autour de nous, prêts au combat (et tremblant un peu). Une fois tous à l'intérieur le mur se referme et nous sommes plonger dans le noir total pendant une éternité (30 secondes) avant qu'une lumière aveuglante ne surgisse, j'ai beau chercher je n'en trouve pas la source. Comme si elle venait de partout à la fois. C'est tout? Dans les livres il est question d'un long chemin, de remise en question, de découverte de soit et d'énigmes... c'est décevant. J'ignore si je suis chanceuse ou maudite...

La pièce est circulaire, avec des pilier-statues à intervalles régulières. Le plafond en dôme est décoré d'arabesques et d'étoiles et les gravures (bon sang ils sont accros aux gravures ou quoi) brille légèrement, comme la lumière d'une luciole. Tout le pourtour de la pièce (entre les pilier-statues et le mur) est en fait un bassin d'eau claire, sauf pour la passerelle que nous avons emprunté en entrant.

\- Parlez mortels.

La voix est décharnée, comme la lumière elle n'a pas de source, si ce n'est qu'elle donne l'impression de venir des pilier-statues. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Je suis Ivène Mashima, je suis venue aujourd'hui avec mes sœurs parce qu'il y a longtemps, vous avez fait une annonce et qu'elle a causé pose des problèmes à notre famille.

\- Récitez là nous.

\- « Celui qui engendrera notre chair sera accepté. Celui qui engendrera notre chair sera récompensé. Celui qui engendrera notre chair, récite par cœur Levy, s'il rempli les conditions, devra se rendre au Mont Noir et faire entendre sa voix.»

\- Mon mari, continu Ivène, Sarusuke Mashima viens faire entendre sa voix.

\- Qu'il parle.

\- Je... je suis Sarusuke Mashima, fait-il quelque peu intimidé, j'ai engendré votre chair, comme vous dites. Ma femme et moi avons eu deux fils.

\- ...

\- Je suis Droy Belmont et ma femme Idèle Belmont et moi avons eu deux filles.

\- Patientez mortels, pendant qu'on s'assure que vous remplissez les conditions.

~Jet et Droy n'ont pas de nom de famille, donc j'ai du improviser...~

Vilkas tire un peu sur le manteau de Luxus et lui demande pourquoi il n'a pas parler. Alors Lux se penche et lui dit qu'il parlera plus tard, pendant qu'il explique à notre fils la voix reprend.

\- Sarusuke Mashima et Droy Belmont, vous remplissez les conditions. Droy Belmont, votre récompense sera la forme : un corps svelte qui ne grossira plus peu importe ce que vous mangerez.

Et d'un coup, pouf, Droy deviens mince comme il y a sept ans.

\- Sarusuke Mashima, pour vous ça sera la santé : vous aurez une santé à toute épreuve.

\- Monsieur l'ancien, risqua Vilkas. Et mon papa lui?

\- ... ~silence total~

\- Excusez le, il est encore jeune. Il y a des choses qu'il ne sait pas encore.

\- Et vous êtes?

\- Je suis Irelia Drear, il est mon fil.

\- C'est vous qui avez demandez qu'on ouvre la porte. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore parler?

\- C'est compliquer...

\- Ou est votre mari, me coupe la voix?

\- Ici, répond Lux en s'avançant. Je suis Luxus Drear et si je n'ai rien demander, c'est que je sais ne pas remplir les conditions.

\- Laissez nous en juger. Avancez-vous tout les deux.

On s'avance en se regardant mal à l'aise, puis on attend.

\- Vous avez raison, vous ne remplissez pas les conditions pour ces enfants, mais pour l'enfant à naître oui.

Silence. L'information met du temps à arriver.

\- Nous avons décidé de vous faire une fleur et de vous annoncez votre futur, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu... vous et votre femme aurez trois filles et l'une d'entre elles est déjà en route.

Encore le silence. Je sors de ma torpeur, pour me rappeler un détail que mère m'a dit un jour, comme quoi il ne faut jamais avoir de dette envers les anciens. Je dois donc leur proposer quelque chose qui pour eux est à la hauteur de ce qu'ils m'ont offert.

\- Pour... *me racle la gorge* pour vous montrer notre gratitude pour cette fleur que vous nous offrez. Je vous propose de nommer mes filles.

Silence. Luxus me regarde étrangement, je lui fais signe qu'on en parlera plus tard.

\- Nous acceptons. Elles se nommeront : Vallidra, Mindra et Elandra. Dans cet ordre.

\- Il en sera ainsi, dis-je en m'inclinant suivie d'un Luxus perdu.

\- Donc Luxus Drear, votre récompense sera la force : nous doublerons votre force physique actuelle.

Le cadeau des anciens ne plait pas à Lux, mais il n'a pas le choix et je lui fais comprendre d'un regard sans équivoque.

\- S'il n'y a plus rien, sortez.

Sur ces mots, la lumière s'éteint et le mur se rouvre. Nous sortons précipitamment une fois dehors je vérifie qu'il ne manque personne... non, nous sommes tous là. Le passage est retourné à son état normal, une simple gravure dans le roc, sans lumière irréelle. Vu qu'il est imprudent de passer la nuit dans cette région nous repartons immédiatement. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'épouvantable va me tombé dessus. Mes trois plus gros problèmes se sont réglés trop facilement, on ne peut pas être aussi chanceux. C'est proprement impossible.

Le chemin du retour c'est fait sans embûche, ainsi que le trajet en bateau (sauf pour les nausées). Nous sommes rentrés à la guilde sans problème.

(Six mois plus tard)

Je suis grosse. J'ai mal partout. J'ai envie de pipi. Bref, je suis enceinte, mais je ne suis pas la seule, Lucie et Levy aussi (les dernières chaleurs on été efficaces). Il n'y a pas eu de problème depuis notre retour et je commence à accepter qu'il n'y en aura pas. Nous avons fini par expliquer la vérité aux jumeaux et ils l'ont bien prix, pour l'instant. Je redoute leur adolescence. Le reste de la guilde n'est toujours pas au courant et nous ne prévoyons pas le dire, la meute sait et c'est l'important. Nous sommes devenus comme une mini-guilde dans la guilde et nous nous soutenons beaucoup. Alors je pourrais dire que tout est bien qui fini bien, mais pour moi ce n'est pas une fin, c'est le début de ma vie. Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit une phrase que je oublierai jamais : «Froid sont les mains, les os et le cœur, froid sont les voyageur loin de leur demeure.» Et bien, j'ai enfin trouvé ma demeure, je n'ai plus froid et je compte bien tout faire pour la protégé.

 _~Mini Épilogue~_

Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant qu'Irelia et sa meute sont revenus d'Apocrypha. Contrairement aux impressions d'Irelia rien de grave ne s'est produit... sauf pour les quelques fausse couches qu'elle à fait, le fait que sa quatrième grossesse l'a laissé stérile et que sa plus jeune fille soit complètement aveugle. Mais comme promis elle à eu trois filles, Vallidra (Vivi), Mindra (Mimi) et Elandra (Ela). Et pour l'instant plusieurs autres enfants sont nés : Lucie et Natsu en ont eu deux, pareil pour Levy et Gadjeel. Tout les autres couples de cette histoire (sauf Macarof et Polyussica) ont soit un enfant, soit il est en route ou encore c'est le deuxième qui est en route... mais une chose est sure, l'avenir de la guilde est assurée. Et tout le monde coule des jours heureux, avec plein d'aventure étrange et d'ennemi à battre.

 _ **Fin**_

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. ^.^ J'espères que vous avez aimer. Comme à mon habitude Irélia et sa famille sont des personnages que j'ai du supprimer de la séries de livres que j'écris (en espérant un jour être publiée). À la base Lili évoluait dans un monde divisé entre les humain, les elfe et les fées, donc j'ai dû adapté son monde à celui de Fairy Tail, mais je crois que c'était ma meilleur option et je voyais trop bien Lili et Lux ensemble (le coup de foudre). J'aime bien le résultat. oh, et si j'ai réglé ses problèmes (trop) rapidement c'était voulu, dans ma première version, ils ne se réglais pas (sauf la mort Iwan qu'elle torturai durant des mois en mode lois du Talion). Alors j'ai réécris les derniers chapitres pour changer ça. Je trouvais mieux qu'elle tue Iwan accidentellement, comme ça pas de prison et personne qui essaie de l'empêcher. ^.^ Je voulais aussi que la «récompense» soit bidon, que finalement il n'y avait rien, mais je trouvais ça cruel alors finalement: des petites récompense simple et presque idiotes. Pour le troisième la mort de Marcus était sensé tout réglée, mais ça faisait un vide dans le récit alors j'ai changer ça.

Dans tout les cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi mes autres histoires et soyez patient, j'ai prévu ajouté en bonus les premières chaleurs des couples de dragons... ;-)

Et encore une fois, comme personne ne peut m'en empêcher avec ce genre d'histoire, j'ai décidé de m'amusé et d'inclure une foule de clin-d'œil a des films, des livres et des jeux que j'aime... Croyez-vous pouvoir tous les trouver?

P.S.: Si j'ai commencer a publier des histoires, c'est avant tout pour m'améliorer (et pour partager mes délires), alors je suis ouverte au critiques et conseils (constructifs). Merci!


End file.
